A Family's Strength
by Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto
Summary: The story takes place the morning Dom left. Letty finds a way to free them and the DT team's strength as a family are TRULY put to the test.this story Mia and Brian never made up SO NO KITCHEN SCENE OR WHAT HAPPENS IN FF5.AU-ish everyone lives.
1. Getting help from the Nark

**this is for my fav. Aussie reader: Xsparklesthemagicalunicronx – I hope you like;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Letty,Dom,Vince,Mia,Leon or Jesse that's ALL Universal Studios SO PLEASE DON'T SUE. I'M JUST AN INNOCENT FAN. I own the OC's but not the actors I use to give you their look.**

**BE FAIRLY WARNED : I HAVE NC-17 AND VIOLENT PIECES IN THIS STORY.  
**

**AUTHORS NOTE: IF THIS SOUNDS LIKE ANOTHER STORY IM DEEPLY SORRY. I WROTE THIS WHEN THE MOVIE WAS STILL IN ITS FIRST MONTH IN THEATERS AND THANK MY NEW AUSSIE FRIEND I AM PUTTING IT UP. IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU ARE WRITING THEN DON'T READ OR REVIEW. BUT IF YOU SEE SOMETHING THAT YOU WANT ME TO IMPROVE THEN IM ALL EARS. I DON'T LIKE BASHER'S SO LIKE I SAID YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T WASTE YOURS OR MY TIME.  
**

IN DOMINICAN REPUBLIC BEACH VILLA-DAY:

The Morning after the Beach party and a loud and crazy night with Dom, Letty started to get up. She turned to face her man that she believe was laying beside her but quickly realized it was just an empty space on the bed. She figured he might have gotten up to go to the kitchen or some so she called out to him.

**Letty- **(With sleep in her voice) Dom… (Pause) Dom papi where are you? (Starting to panic and now yelling out) THIS ISN'T FUNNY DOMINIC. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

She still heard no response to her yelling. She started to get pissed so she got out of the bed and tried to physically find Dom. She Looked all over the inside of the villa with no luck so she decided to look outside of the Villa finding Tego and Rico fighting over something with Tego's 78 Pontiac Trans AM. This seemed to be a daily thing.

**Letty- **(Greeting) Yo Tego, Rico ¿Dónde está Dom? (Where is Dom)

**Tego-**(Clueless) No sé (I do not know)

Now getting annoyed with the answer.

**Letty- **(Frustrated) Rico dime la verdad. Ll me(tell me the truth)

**Rice- **(Nervous with hands up in defense)No. Sé. No he visto le (i do not know. I have not seen him)

Now losing what little patience she had.

**Letty-**(Angry) Where the hell is Han?

**Tego- **(Nervous and slow) His gone too.

**Rico-** (Informing) He said something about going to Tokyo.

**Letty- **(Yelling out) OH THAT'S JUST FREAKING GREAT!(Demanding) If you hear anything FIND ME!

**Tego-** (Obeying) you got it ma.

**Letty- **(Turning back to them joking) Oh and you two need to learn what's wrong that beauty. She is telling you she needs her shoes changed.

She told them as she walked back inside but not but before she heard them curse each other out. Laugh to herself.

**Letty-**(Shaking her head and laughing)Those two need serious help.

Doing a mental check around the house for the second time. This time realizing more things than before.

**Letty-**(Thought) Well the kitchen is still a damn wreck. The living room doesn't look any better. Dom knows better than to leave a mess before going anywhere. Looking for any clues to where took off and finding nothing it finally dawned on Letty the conversation she had with him on the beach.

_FLASHBACKS BEG._

_**DOM- **__The cops are getting hungrier._

_**LETTY- **__hmmm then I guess we are doing our job._

_**DOM- **__ I'm a walking target I don't want you around when they catch up to me._

_FLASHBACK END._

**Letty- **(Shocked at the thought) No… He wouldn't dare.

Letty ran to the room she and Dom once shared. That's when she finally saw it. On the night stand was her cut of money with Dom's Father's crucifix lying on top of it. Letty was ready to castrate him at that moment. She grabbed the crucifix of the money yelling in the air.

**Letty-**(Yelling with Anger) HIJO DE PUTA! (SON OF A BITCH) Alright Dominic I see how you want to play. Well two can play this shit!

Letty started pacing the room and trying to think of a plan to find Dom and then it hit her. She was going to need to find a way to clear their names and bring the team house once and for all. The only problem was who was going to her and not throw the books at her? Then it hit her again she was going to need 'HIS' help and it had to be 'HIM'. Hesitating she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number she never wanted to use ever after they all split and had their lives screwed over. The phone started ringing.

**Letty- **(rush tone) Come on pick up. Pick up…

**Brian-**Hello…

**Letty- **Hey it's me.

**Brian-** (Confused) Letty?

**Letty-** (annoyed) Yeah. Look I can't believe I'm asking you this but…( putting her free hand on her head) Dom left in the middle of the night without me. The cops are still on our asses and he thought they wouldn't find me if he left me behind. They already hit our other garages in Mexico so I know for a fact he aight in Mexico. He's not that stupid.

Knowing what was going to come next.

**Brian- **I know. Look I can see what I can do but I can't make any promises. You guys are still wanted here. Now the Feds are in on it. I could lose my job here.

Letty Lost it when he told her this. She started to yell.

**Letty- **WHAT! You cant be serious. THEY WANT THE TEAM BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU AND YOUR COP/FBI BUDDIES TORE UP MY FAMILY!

**Brian-** (Calmly) Letty please calm down.

**Letty-**(Angry) HELL NO! Dom trusted you. HELL we all did including Mia. You do remember her right? This is all on you. We had targets on our backs but you through more our fucken way!

Look down on his desk at the open file. Not believe was about to come out this mouth. He whisper- fearing someone would hear him.

**Brian- **(Whispering) ok, ok come back to LA so we can talk about it some more in person and more privately.(Thought) What am I doing?

**Letty-** (Yelling the gave a warning)THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! OH AND YOU BETTER NOT TO SCREW ME OVER!

Letty hung up on him before another word was exchanged. She finally plopped on the bed. Putting her head in her hands and talking out loud once again.

**Letty-**(Out loud to her self) Where the hell did you run to THIS time Toretto?

She finally pulled herself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. To do the usual stuff. As she was brushing her teeth she looked in the mirror and got lost in yet another memory of the last conversation she had with Dom.

_FLASHBACK CONT._

**Letty-** Rid or die remember? (Pause) Dom how long have we been doing this? And all of a sudden come on. You keep people away so don't get hurt and you are not going to do it to me. You've already done it to the team. I'm not got going anywhere so stuff shit. (please) we'll figure it out we always…

_FLASHBACK END_

Those last words echoed in her head as she walked out of the bathroom and as she started to pack what little life she had left. To head back to LA to meet with Brian. After finishing she decided to head out. She grabbed her things and headed out the small pause at the frame and looked back around the room with a gazed look.

**Letty- **(Out loud) I WILL FIND THAT WAY. to bring everyone home again. If it's THE LAST THING I DO.

With those words to stand by she head out the door and off the island

**AUTHORS NOTE: I HOPE ITS WORTH REVIEW. I'm A NEWBIE AT THIS ;)**


	2. First steps to the truth

THE SHED THEN THE FORT-NIGHT:

A few weeks after Dom left and she contacted Brian. Letty finally reached a place she hoped to come back to with Dom and the team for good instead of coming back empty handed. She pulled up to the fort hoping Mia wasn't home so she wouldn't have to answer her about Dom's or the others absents. She pulled up to the Fort's driveway. She parked the car and trying to coach herself.

**Letty-**You can do this. YOU need to do this. For Dom, The team, For yourself. This is for your family.

Finally having enough courage to get out of the car she walked to the back of the house to where the shed. She hoped Mr. Toretto's 70 Dodge Charger R/T was still there. To her surprised the Charger was in fact still sitting there but totaled. She remembered hearing from Mia about what happened and seeing Dom's arm after he came to Baja to meet her and Leon.

**Letty- **GOD DAMN!

Letty walked fully in the shed and to the car to touch the front when she heard footsteps walking behind her.

**Mia-** That damn piece of junk is a god damn curse. I don't even know why I still have it here.

Recognizing the voice Letty lifted her head with a smirk on her face.

**Letty-**But it's Dom's last memory of your dad. God look at it. Dom dislocated his shoulder after he did this.

Letty finally turned to a much matured Mia. Mia's sadden eyes was trying to figure out why Letty was back in the states knowing what she was risking doing such a move. Letty getting nervous-she was never good at lying to her Best friend/ Sister. Letty shook her head knowing what Mia was thinking.

**Letty- **Hey girl how you livin? Dom left me in DR. so I figured I come home. I don't know where the hell he went this time but I guess you knew that already but it won't be for long. I'll be damned if he stays away this time.

Knowing how Letty gets when it involved Dom and it was never good. Mia got nervous seeing Letty's eyes filled up with rage- Oh this was not good. Someone was going to be murdered and that person was Dominic Angelo Toretto once Letty found him.

**Mia-**Are you okay? I mean I know he left you to keep you from going down with him if they god forbid caught him. Is that the ONLY reason you look like you're going to murder someone?

**Letty-**All I've ever known was your brother. Dominic Angelo Toretto-the strong, no bullshit guy. NOT the one who runs with his tail up his ass and his head down. I know he didn't want me to get locked up but we've been through so much shit for him to just up and leave (snap) like that. _ESPECIALLY _without a fight.

**Mia- **Hun he knew you weren't going to let him go. _ESPECIALLY_ without a fight.

**Letty- **YOUR DAMN RIGHT I WONT HAVE!... Sorry look don't worry about me. Ha-Ha just worry about having a crowned house again. Oh and an empty refrigerator.

**Mia- **Shit and the messes… are you should we can't just move the guys like next door?

**Letty-** Ha-ha AMIA…. No we just make them into bubble boys.

**Mia-** MAN I MISSED YOU!

**Letty-** Ha-ha I missed you too chica.

**Mia-** come on let's get you settle in your room and I order take out while we figure how to make the bubbles for the boys for when they come.

**Letty-** Ha-ha sounds great. Lead the way.

After a few hours of being back, Letty started to wonder about what things hadn't changed

**Letty-** Hey Mi what do you think happened if we hadn't done the last heist?

**Mia-** Honestly Lett I don't know but I know Dom would've found you guys trouble elsewhere.

**Letty-** Yeah knowing Dom he would have and we would have still been stupid to follow him. Do wonder if you would of stayed with him if things wouldn't have turn to shits?

**Mia-** Letty…(tears)

**Letty- **Mia… I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up

**Mia- **(shocking her head) It's okay. I just don't think he never loved me. GOD... I CHOSE HIM OF VINCE! Vince cared about me and I COMPLETELY turned away from him and when I thought we lost him is when i realized.

**Letty-** what?

**Mia- **How stupid I've been about the WHOLE thing.

**Letty- **So what do you plan too do?**  
**

**Mia-** Imma make it right. I'm taking my first steps to the truth-To my heart.

**Letty-** Hopefully we BOTH get our men back.

The two talked about what has happened to them in the last five years.


	3. The Dangerous Plan

**SORRY LADIES I CHANGED THE ENDING OF THE LAST CHAPTER. I CHANGED IT BECAUSE I HAVE A BETTER SHOCKER MOMENT THEN THAT ONE. PLUS I DIDN'T WANT MY HUBBY(MATT SCHULZE.;P) TO LOOK LIKE A MAN WHORE. BUT FEAR NOT THEY WILL BE TOGETHER JUST NOT YET.**

**FORT THEN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE-ALL DAY **

The next morning Letty received a call from Brian to meet him in an abandoned warehouse. Letty had to figure out away to just out the house without Miss Mia tagging alone-But how. Thinking fast she asked

**Mia- **hey where you off to today?

**Letty-** Did you keep the garage?

Mia- yes I did. The many perks on dating a man who ruined my life and is a cop. Why?

**Letty-** I'm going to the garage and Harry's then to get parts for the Charger and YES Amia I'm fixing the car for when Dom comes home.

**Mia- **Ok… be careful

**Letty-** hey when have you known me not to be?

**Mia-** _like I said_ _be careful. _Ha-ha

**Letty-** yes… Mama Mia. I'll be back in one piece I swear. Ha-ha

Letty left the house feeling very nerves- She had just lied to Mia _TWICE _In the last 24hrs. Letty drove to meet up with Brian with her mind on over drive.

**Letty-** She can NEVER find out. It'll KILL her.

_FLASHBACK 1990_

OH MY GOD… YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT _THIS._

_END FLASHBACK_

**Letty**- That shit can NEVER come out.

Not realizing that she was sitting in front of the building she pulled herself together and was really to face the man who turned her' and her family's world to shits.

**Brian-** hey Letty so how-

Letty cut him off mid-sentence with a finger up in his face and gearing to knock him out.

**Letty-** look cut the ass kissing alright. Dom needs to be home, the team needs to be come _TOGETHER_ with Mia. YOU GOT IT?

**Brian-** WHOA, WHOA Letty claim down! Look we can get you ALL home and cleared. The Feds have this case that we can't crack. We could use you on it. Listen I already talked to my bosses and they agreed if you help they would pull some strings to clear you guys.

Letty was very confused. The feds wanted _HER_ help on some case. She wanted to know more.

**Letty-**What do I have to do and how will this case help clear all of us?

**Brian-**Arturo Braga: His on our most wanted list just above Dom. He traffics drugs from Mexico to the States using the top Street drivers. His main man Fenix caldron or Fenix Rise to lead them. Then after the Shipment is made Fenix offs them one by one.

Letty felt like she can charm her way in and come out alive. After all she had cheated dead a couple of times in Dom's hands.

**Letty-** So what's this dude packing?

**Brian-** Straight up Heroin.

**Letty- **I'm in if after this is done we get to life our lives normally and not have your buddies up our asses 24/7.

**Brian-** HA NORMALLY? Come on… Letty have you and the team EVER been normal?

Letty had to laugh with Brian on that. It was true DT team NEVER were ones for normal lives. It's not in their blood. Suddenly Letty fell silent. Brian realized Letty's change in appearance- something was off with her.

**Brian-** Hey you okay?

**Letty-** (teary eyed)I just need them home okay…

**Brian-** Hey, hey they will be.

Letty started to breath heavily and clenched her stomach-immediately feeling sick.

**Letty-** Good! Because I can't do this without him. _ESPECIALLY _with him on the run.

**Brian-** (confused) what. What can't you do?

**Letty-** (quickly) Mia. She needs him home. OKAY!

**Brian-** Ok… (pause) How is Mia?

**Letty-** FINE NO THANKS TO THE SHIT YOU PULLED!

A pause filled the room. Brian knew Letty was right. He screwed everything up in the name of the law and wanting to become FBI.

**Brian-** I know…

After a fully stressful day Brian told Letty to go home.

**Brian-** You should go Letty and don't say anything to anyone about this. You can't risk blowing your cover.

**Letty- **(sarcastic)_ ANYONE…_ or just Mia?

**Brian-** NO! NO ONE ESPECIALLY MIA! It's too dangerous.

**Letty-** DUDE chill man! Dom might have left me but I still have a brain! Oh by the way DON'T contact Mia or come near the fort if you know what's good for you.

**Brian- **I'll be in touch with you in a couple of days.

**Letty- **Um wait…

**Brian- **yeah…

**Letty-** Why'd you do it. Why'd give him your keys and let him run? I mean I'm grateful but why?

**Brian-** He said he would die if he ever went back and that would've haunted me for the rest of my life.

Letty was pleased with his answer and left to Harry's so it looked like she had been working all day.


	4. Letty's surprise and confession

SPACIAL THANKS TO MY TWO WONDERFUL REVIEWERS.

xsparklesthemagicalunicornx-WHAT CAN I SAY ABOUT THAT I ;)

Gingermegs- YOU ROCK! Thanks for the encouragement to keep going. can you message me the link to the site. YOU MADE MY NIGHT TELL ME ABOUT THAT FF6 INF=D

HOPE YOU LADIES LIKE IT IF NOT DONT BE SHY IN TELLING ME!

THE FORT DINNING ROOM THEN DOM AND LETTY'S OLD ROOM-ALL DAY

The next morning after Letty's meeting with Brian. Letty woke up with nausea and flu like symptoms. She figure she would quietly went downstairs to make herself some tea and make breakfast for her and Mia but ask she fixed her tea Mia came in with the still sleep in her eyes. Mia didn't realize Letty in the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack from jumping seeing Letty.

**Mia-**OH GEEZZ! Letty you scared the crap outta me (grabbing her chest and trying to claim down)

**Letty-** Sorry. I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make breakfast for once and give you a break.

**Mia-** thanks… so what's up?

Mia questioned as she poured coffee in her mug. Letty kept quiet looking at her tea in her hand and eating her saltine crackers to help soothe her still sick stomach.

**Letty-** (tiredly)A lot. Mia a lot like how the last five years have been so screwed up by just one person or how we left you here to deal with the Feds. Which I thought was going to kill your brother. It bugged the shit outta me too. The fact we lost Jesse. How he left me in this Situation and-

**Mia-** (confused) Wait… what situation? What are you talking about? Are you in trouble? (No reply) Lett… (No reply) Letty look at me (no movement, still no reply) LETICIA!

Letty finally broke her focus off her mug and nervously looked at Mia and took a deep breath.

**Letty-** I-I'm…

Letty started but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

**Mia-** (finger pointed) stay here!

Letty nodded as Mia ran to the door. Letty heard Mia greet the woman at the door. Letty heard them coming into the kitchen but was looking back at the tea in thought of the fact she was so close to telling Mia her plans.

**Aurora-** Hello Leticia

Letty froze. She knew that voice. Looking up to the voice and was shocked to the woman she hadn't seen in years.

**Letty-** Rory… O MY GOD AURORA!

Letty ran and hugged her baby sister

**Aurora-** Ha-ha hey sis you missed me?

**Letty-** HELL FUCKEN YEAH!

**Aurora-** How you livin' Chica

Mia found the two sisters so much alike. It was scary.

**Mia-** Ha-ha you two definitely are related.

Letty looked over Aurora.

**Letty-** AURORA DIEM ORTIZ. ARE YOU…¡OH. MI. DIOS… QUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA? (O. MY. GOD… YOU'RE PREGNANT?)

**Aurora-** (hand on her swollen stomach and beaming proudly) Sí con su sobrina. Who should be here… (Thinking) in a month or so. (Yes with your niece)

Mia left the sisters to talk and catch up while she put Rory's things in her room.

**Letty-** How are you? Are still with her father? Has he been treating you right?

**Aurora-** Yes I am and Letty he is such a wonderful man. I feel truly bless to have him in my life and to both be first parents together. Okay enough about me. Where's El Jefe: (the boss:) Dominic Toretto? How has life been these days with him?

Mia walked in at that moment.

**Mia-** Well… That is a story in its self Rory.

**Letty-** it's ok Mia. Dom left me in the Dominican Republic a few weeks ago. We are taking a little break right now.

**Aurora- **WHAT THE HELL! A BREAK? You two have never done that.

**Letty- **Yeah I know. It was a hell of a shock to me when it happened but it isn't permanent so I'm not worried.

Now night had fallen and Mia was the first off to bed. Letty decided it was time to go up to the room she tried to avoid since coming back. She walked up to what use to be Dom's and her room. She opening the with a little hesitation and trying to remember to breath in the process. She stepped in looking around to see the untouched clothes hanging messily in the closet that was left since they left in such a rush after the heist. The draws looked equally messy. Letty thought to herself '_Mia must of found it too hard to come in here to clean up because that would make it final that we won't be home again.'_

**Letty-** (speaking to herself) I'll get our boys home Mia I promise you that.

Letty sat on the foot of the bed and tried to remember what was the last events she share with Dom in their room before things got screwed for them by the nark. A voice shook her out of her thoughts.

**Aurora-** You miss him don't you?

**Letty-** Yeah I do. Come in. Shut the door. Come seat next to me. You shouldn't be on your feet anyways.

**Aurora-** ha-ha still trying to be the demanding one still I see (pause the panic) what's wrong Hun? You look lost.

Letty didn't know how to tell her baby sister her plans. She tried not to make eye contact with the Youngest Ortiz. She looked at her hands as she spoke with tears forming.

**Letty-**(fear) Aurora I'm about to go to work for the _LAST _person I'd ever expected to work for on something extremely dangerous just to bring the people I love home and clear us all. I'm scared I'm making a mistake.

**Aurora-** (disbelieve then joking) Letty… I don't think you should risk your life doing this. We lost Jesse and I'm not ready to lose my closest sister too. Hell and he was the one with the brains on the team. Ha-ha.

**Letty-** (playing hurt then sad) Ha-ha hey…. I used mines too. (Pause) it nearly killed me when I couldn't come for his funeral.

**Aurora-** I'm sure he knew that Lett. I'm so glad you came back.

**Letty- **Same here. So where have you been staying these days?

**Aurora- **I just moved from Hazelet, NJ to move back here. Well I came to check on you before I headed to bed. Your niece is a pain. Night Sis.

**Letty- **Ha-ha night.


	5. secrets and Explosion

**Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- **I'm glad I can make you happy;) O and I forget to say that's for STEALING my FFV. LOL

**Gingermegs- **You may not like what she has to tell Mia (hint- flashback). Aurora is actually A LOT WORSE than Letty so BEWARE!

ALRIGHT LADIES FAIR WARNING THAT MORE THEN LETTY HAS A HUGE SECRET ; D ENJOY

DT GARAGE THEN FORT-DAY:

A few weeks after coming back to LA Letty sat in the DT garage office looking at the Information from Brian on the Braga case that started coming to her. Letty had been so focused on the files in front of her that she never heard anyone enter the office which made her jump up when she heard the voice.

**Leon- **(laughing) Don't hurt yourself there babygirl

**Letty- **WELL ILL BE DAMNED

**Leon-** Hey girl how've you been? (His voice lowers)I heard about Dom that's so fucked up but he did it…

**Letty-…** because he loves me and didn't want me to be caught and be sent to Lompoc Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how have you been?... So have you seen him or Dom?

Leon had to laugh at the way Letty rolled her eyes at him. He knew she hated that fact he was right.

**Leon-** I'm great I've been dating this AMAZING woman. Life is GREAT. Her name is Hazel

**Letty-** Hazel? Is she a chaser?

**Leon- **(laughing) Nope actually she reminds me of you. She tries to kick their asses.

**Letty-** when am I gonna meet this chick?

**Leon-** soon I hope. Why are here? I mean Mia told me your sister came back into town.

**Letty-** Mia took her to get set up with doctors for her baby. She's having a little girl in about month with some guy she says is WONDERFUL. They are naming her Emma Brynn. She won't tell anything about the dude. They had to be a doctor for my nephew that she's raising from my bitch of a sister Bebe.

**Leon-** It's still hard for you isn't it… to think of her?

**Letty-** Leon after sixteen years it's gonna MUCH worse. You're still the ONLY ONE that knows. Mia WOULD KICK MY ASS if she knew. The others would hate me.(Pause) Let's get outta here. They should be home by now.

After everyone had lunch Gio was playing with is toys while the adults fought over which movie to watch when the door rang.

**Aurora-** GOT IT! Mia we are not watching a damn romantic movie. Letty we are not something that is going to scare me enough to make me go into labor early. (Opening the door) SHIT! What are you doing here? I told to call first. I don't need them flipping out.

**Brian-** came to see my son.

**Gio- **(running into Brian) DADDY, DADDY!

Giovanni's scream got the rest of the team's attention to the three at the door now. Everyone froze at the site.

**Mia-** ( gasping and almost dropping the popcorn) Brian…

**Brian-**(Nervous) Mia…

**Letty-** (angry) Brian what the hell are you doing here?

**Brian- **irritated) I missed my son Letty.

Letty was starting to look pale the more she stood there seeing Brian

**Aurora-** Lett I think you should lay down. I can handle this. Plus I need to speak to Brian in private alone anyway. Leon…

**Leon-**Yeah… Come on you heard your sister let's go Baby girl.

**Brian-** Do you love him?

**Aurora-** WHAT! Of course I love him. I've been with him since you torture my family apart and has helped me raise Giovanni and loves him like he was his son. He loves me more than any man. I think he is more excited about Emma coming than I am if that possible. I'm happy with him.

**Brian-** Good. I'm happy for you then.

**Aurora-** Thanks…Look whatever case my sister is helping you with you better NOT get her killed or even hurt.

**Brian-** I'll do my best.

**Aurora-** YOU BETTER! Or you'll be dealing with me and I'm more of a bitch then my sister can be.

**Brian-** I got it.

**Aurora-** Good. I think you should go now. I need to check on my sister and Gio.

**Brian-** Okay can you just tell Gio I said I'll see him soon and I love him.

**Aurora-**Yeah. Remember what I said.

Aurora walked away to the back of the house. When she got to the door she heard Brain call her.

**Brian-** Hey Rory…

**Aurora-** Yeah…

**Brian-** He is lucky to have you.

**Aurora-** Thanks.

When Rory made it back inside she noticed only Leon sitting in the living room.

**Aurora-** Where is everyone?

**Leon-** Mia stayed upstairs with Letty and I just put Gio down for his nap.

**Aurora-** Thanks. Look Aay-

**Leon-** No Hazel me first. We need to tell them. I love you too much to keep hiding this. OUR daughter is coming pretty soon and I want to be open with them about us and (putting a hand on her stomach) our daughter and I want to be able to raise her together with you. I DON'T WANT TO LIKE BRIAN. I don't want to away from the both of you including Gio because as much as his your son he is my son too. Blood or no blood. You three are my family. Everyone else are just added bonuses.

**Aurora-**Aayden…I know baby and YOUR NOWHERE NEAR LIKE BRIAN! I know you want us to be open with them but I also don't want to lose them again. I can't go through it again. I can't lose my sister all over again.

As Leon Rory's Conversation was going on downstairs. Mia was upstairs trying to distress in the shower. Letty decided to go back down to check on her sister and make herself some tea. Walking to the stairs she heard Leon and Rory talking kind of arguing and wondered what was going on down there.

**Leon-** You won't. You think it would be that bad?

**Letty- **what would be bad?

Aurora jumped when she heard Letty's voice.

**Aurora- **Letty… you scared me. Um Leon and I was just talking about getting my own place when the baby comes

**Letty-** Why? You don't want to move in? We have the space. Vince is here yet, Mia has her own room, I've got mines, Leon… Well he has his if he moved back and… There is Jesse room. So there is room for you and the kids and their isn't we'll make room.

**Aurora-** Okay then I'll stay.

**Letty-** Good! Now I'm going make myself some more tea and go lay back down.

**Leon-** Baby girl should we take you to the doctors? Y still look really pale.

**Letty-** My body needs to just get use to being back in the states again that's all. I'm okay.

As Letty started to head for the kitchen. Leon and Rory shared a quick look.

**Aurora-** Letty hold a sec.

**Letty-** What's up?

**Aurora-** I think you should talk about Emma's father now.

**Leon-** I'll make your tea.

The three headed to the kitchen.

**Letty-** So…

Aurora- Okay before I said who I'm with and who Emma's father is. I want you to promise not to blow up.

**Letty-**Just spill already.

Aurora- Leon

**Letty-** (confused) What….

**Leon-** it's true. Your sister and I have been together for awhile. I'm Emma's father.

**Letty-**(still a little confused) How long?

**Leon-** Since I left you with Dom in Baja.

Before Letty could open her mouth again Aurora jumped in.

**Aurora-** I'm so sorry Letty. I was afraid you won't speak to me again and I'd lose you. I know how value family and friends. I didn't want to disappoint you.

**Letty-** Disappoint me… Are you serious right now? Your having a baby with one of my best friends. How am I suppose to feel-

**Leon-** letty please…

**Letty-**Leon let me say what I have to say. Now like I was saying how am I suppose to feel other then happy for the two of you.

**Aurora-** (shocked) Wait you're not pissed about this?

**Letty-** No mami I'm happy for you guys plus now I can REALLY kill him if he fucks up. Ha-ha

**Aurora-** I'm so relieved.

**Letty-** Now I've got to tell you something.

**Leon- **Letty…

**Letty-** It's time she knew.

**Aurora-** O GOD PLEASE DON'T TELL YOU TWO HOOKED UP BACK IN THE DATE!

**Letty-**( laughing then serious) Nope his all yours.(Pause) You remember went I left after Dom went to **Lompoc?**

**Aurora-** (Nervous) Yeah…

**Letty-** Well it was because I was pregnant. I had a little girl.

**Aurora-** (yelling) WHAT THAT WAS SIXTEEN FUCKEN YEARS AGO LETICIA! WHY AM I JUST FINDING OUT NOW?

**Leon- **(calmly) Calm down Hazel.

**Aurora- **(demanding) Where is she? Who has her? I want to see her!

**Letty-** (Whispered) You can't.

**Aurora-** (yelling) AND WHY THE HELL NOT?

**Letty-** (holding back tears) She's… she's (Pause) Aurora she's died.

**Aurora-** (gasping) What…

**Letty-** (Crying) She died right after birth. I didn't tell anyone because well for one I couldn't face it and two may not have been her father. You see I slept with…Vince.

**Aurora-** Did I hear you right? Did you… did she say Vince? Coyote Vince?

**Letty-** That would be the one.

**Aurora-** (to Leon) and you knew this entire time?

**Leon-** Yeah… I helped bury her.

**Aurora-** (laughing) Wow… I'm not laughing at you but the fact it was Vince. That is CRAZY!

**Letty-**STUPID I KNOW…

**Aurora-** Hey now I never said Stupid I said crazy. How close was it?

**Letty-** A month…

**Aurora-** So may guess you never came clean?

Letty and Leon nodded in response.

**Leon- **Only we know.

**Aurora-** Mia is gonna kill you if she found out.

**Letty-** I TOLD YOU LEON. EVEN SHE KNOWS MIA WOULD.

The three said their good nights and went to bed.


	6. Love and Fear

_**A CHAPTER TO BRING MY HUBBY HOME( MATT SCULTZE) A VIA CHAPTER. SORRY MIA AND VINCE FOUGHT WITH ME IN THIS **_

_**MA- the ending maybe alil graphic.**_

_RANDOM THOUGHT: HAS ANYONE NOTICED THAT SUNG KANG WHO PLAYED HAN LUE IN THE FAST AND FURIOUS MOVIES ALSO DID ANOTHER MOVIE WITH THE SAME DAMN NAME IN BETTER LUCK TOMORROW WHICH WAS DIRECTED BY THE SAME SORRY BUT THAT BEYOND STUPID TO ME_

**Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- **I CAN'T TELL YOU;D BUT… I can tell you that the other two Ortiz sisters are total nut jobs at least how I see o and I'm sorry for making Bebe a truest bitch if that gives you any clue to you and thanks for liking the names. I had help with some of them from a newly friend and AWSOME/KICKASS WRITER on here ;D

**Gingermegs- ** I hope your day gets better. The Charger gets fixed in the next one for ya;D

**Love Ink- **Mia and Vince will have some jumps in the road for them but they will work out in a BIG/ FUNNY way starting with this chapter.

THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY HALO BY BEYONCE

DT GARAGE THEN THE FORT- DAY

Mia walked into the office to talk to Letty while Leon taught Gio about the garage as Aurora sat on the bench watching them.

**Mia-** how's it going with the Charger?

**Letty-** (frustrated) I would say great but the damn parts haven't all come in. I swear getting parts for the damn thing is starting to piss me off.

**Mia-** (confused) why? Harry couldn't have that much to trouble getting them.

**Letty-** Dom was the only costumer who had those parts I need. The Feds are still sniffing around and I'm trying to not have them up our asses any more than they are now and have Harry lose business to help on the Charger.

**Mia-** oh…I see.

**Letty-** (teasing) So… have you spoken to _your man._

**Mia-** (not catching to the joke at first) No not yet he… That's not funny Letty.

**Letty-** (giggling shaking her head) Oh Mia… you got it bad honey.

**Mia-** (serious) Letty what if he never comes home? What if his already found someone? What he doesn't love me that way anymore? What-

**Letty-** (annoyed) Amia… If you give another WHAT IF I swear I'll jump over this desk and giving you my answer to my own WHAT IF's

Before Mia could say another word. They heard the all so familiar sound of the infamous 1999 Nissan Maxima.

**Mia-** (nervous) Letty…

**Letty-** (sarcastically) Now would be a great time to see how those questions answered don't you think?

Mia flow out of the seat she was just occupying and out the office door just as the man she'd been so nervous to see walking up to the entrance of the DT garage. The moment their eye met Vince's face lit up almost immediately.

**Mia-** (Gasped) Vince…

**Vince-** (Using the Rick Ricardo accent) Lucy! I'm home!

Mia didn't waste another second she ran into Vince's arm's not caring about his bad arm. Vince caught her in mid-jump with a growling laugh. Mia shocked everyone including herself when she gave Vince a passionate welcome home kiss. Blocking all the cat calls.

**Mia-** (whispering in his ear) I've missed you so much.

Vince pulled back from Mia. Mia saw the look of mixed emotions in his eyes.

**Vince- **(Whisper) Mia…

**Mia-** Brian and I aren't together anymore. I made a mistake. I want to be with you not him. Only you, Vincent.

Letty decided it was best for EVERYONE if you butted in to say something before the two standing in front of the rest got to cozy and started stripping each other's clothes off.

**Letty- **(playfully pushing and joking) I know you want to bang him unconscious but he needs to say to us all first _THEN_ you two can have _MIA OR _(Pointed to Vince)_ YOUR ROOM. _While we stay here and work.

**Leon-** How's it going man?

**Vince-** Nothing much, Brother. Hear you knocked up Spunky's baby sister. Where is she at anywhere?

**Aurora- **I'm seating right here Coyote.

**Vince- **(joking)So it's true and Letty let him live? Wow Letty is good soft on me. That's okay if he does something to you or the baby I kill him for you.

**Aurora-** (giggling) Thanks but if he screws up I can kill him myself

**Leon- **(playing hurt and Whining) YEAH… Why does everyone want to kill me?

**Letty- **(Joking) OH QUIT YOUR DAMN WHINING AND GET BACK TO WORK! It's YOUR fault my sister is pregnant. So deal with the fact that you could get your ass kicked if you fuck up.

**Vince-** (Laughing) I see I haven't missed too much.

**Mia-** (whispering still standing next to him with her arms around his waist) I am really happy your home Vince.

**Vince- **(squeezing Mia's arm lightly) Me too. (Pausing. Pointing between them) We need to talk about this.

Mia nervously nodded in response. Meanwhile Mia and Vince were having their moment.

**Aurora- **(Laughing) Letty leave…(Pausing as she grabbed her stomach in pain) Leon…

**Letty-**(Laughing) Did you…(Pausing seeing Aurora now on the floor. Yelling) AURORA! LEON GET YOUR OVER HERE NOW!...

**Leon-**() AURORA!... MIA!

**Mia- **(Not looking away from Vince) Yeah…

**Leon- **(yelling)HELP!

**Mia- **(shocked) Vince call 911.

**Vince-** (rushing to get his cell phone out his pocket) I'm on it.

**Aurora- **(in pain, gasping for air) It..it hurt Leon. (cried out yell) IT HURT SO MUCH! AHHHH!

**Leon- **(nervously whisper) Baby… (looking down at the blood now on the floor)Baby we are going to get you to the hospital. Dont you worry. Okay?

**Aurora-**(Crying) I'm scared.…

**Vince- **They are ten minutes away.

**Leon-** (softly .holding on to her and kissing her head) You hear that just hold on for a little while longer baby. Just hold on.


	7. Emma and Questions

Gingermegs- Those two were being mean and didn't want to be more in that but I'm glad you found them funny. I will actually do the fixing of the charger in the next one so (having an issue with )

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- Well I was going to have Rory be with Vince and Mia with Leon but I remembered how Vince was in the first one towards her. I personally DISLIKE Brian so that one was but I'm thinking about another FF storyline with Mia and Letty with other people.

Love Ink- I'm glad you like them together. I never liked her with Brian and Leon didn't seem like a right fit. What did you think of the whole baby thing?

Sorry ladies about the baby scared at the end of the last chapter. I got stuck and my puppy wanted my attention then I was watching Grey Anatomy last night so yeah…. But this Chap. will clear your fears up ;-) oh the words Tia or Titi means Aunt or Aunty in Spanish just so I don't have to keep translating it here or in farther

MA-(to be safe) Brief talk of the birth

Inspired by SPEND MY LIFE WITH YOU-ERIC BENET AND TAMIA

CEDARS-SINAI MEDICIAL CENTER-NIGHT: 

After spending about eight hours in the waiting room. Brian took Gio home with him. Letty was losing it.

**Letty-** (pacing nervously back and forth) What the hell is taking so long?...

**Mia-** (calmly) Letty sit down hun. I'm should it's just the fact that this is her first child that is why it's taking so long.

**Letty-** (sitting down. Biting her thumb nail with her legs bouncing) I know. It is… (Flying up off the chair. Almost yelling in a panic with her hands up) IT'S JUST I PRACTICALLY RAISED HER. I CAN'T LOSE HER OR MY NIECE…

**Mia- **(getting up from her chair and walking to Letty) I understand you're worried but you need to calm down.

Just but Letty could open her mouth again. Leon came rushing in the room.

**Letty-** (Froze then Panic) Leon…

**Leon-** (out of Breath Looking serious) Emma Brynn Keagan is… (Pausing to see Letty's panicked face them beaming) perfectly healthy. She was born at is 16 inches weighed in at 6 pounds flat. On Feb.12,2006.

**Letty-** (Frantic) WHAT ROOM?

**Leon-** 20…(shouting the last part as Letty ran out) 44!

Letty bolted out of the room but not before hearing Leon tell her which room Aurora was located with baby Emma. Finally reaching the room she was searching holding her chest to calm quietly opened the door and was in awe to see that Leon was in fact telling them the truth. They both were okay.

**Aurora-** (Looking up from Emma and giggling then cooing) See Emma I told you your Tia would come in here looking like a hot mess.

Letty tried to walk near them but was stopped.

**Aurora -** (Not looking up from Emma. Warning) Don't you dare come near us out washing your hands and putting on a scrub.

**Letty-** (rushing to the bathroom to change and wash her hands) RIGHT!

**Aurora- **(shaking head stilling at Emma and cooing) I can see it now my Eme Tia Letty is going to spoil you rotten.

**Letty- **(coming out the bathroom) You are damn right!

**Aurora- **giggling and cooing the Emma) See I told you.

**Letty-**(Antsy) _Now_ can I hold my niece?

**Aurora-** (mocking then giggling) _yes! _(Holding Emma to Letty) Got her?

**Letty-** (softly. Looking at Emma) Yeah.. I got her. She is Beautiful Aurora.

**Aurora-** (whisper) Thanks… (Nervous pause. Pointing to Emma) Letty are you okay with this?

**Letty-** (Looking up from Emma confused) What do you mean?

**Aurora-** (clarifying. Softy) Are you okay with being around Emma? I know that you didn't get a lot of time with Audrina.

**Letty- **(sighed)I'm fine… But thanks for making sure I was(winking at Aurora. Looking back at Emma) Aurora.

**Aurora-** (Laughing) I know Letty. Emma has grayish Green eye's AND BFORE YOU SAY IT. YES SHE IS LEON'S…

**Letty-** (giving a funny eye to Aurora) –Okay… wow she has so much dark hair.

**Aurora-** (proudly) she's a true Ortiz girl (nervous) Hey Letty….

**Letty-**(smiling at Emma then looking Aurora) hmm…

**Aurora-** (nervous whisper) Do you think Leon and I will be okay?

**Letty-** (serious) Aurora you and Leon ARE NOT THEM. You hear me. They were shitty and everything you and Leon aren't . Don't think that way.

**Aurora-** (smiling) Thanks… for everything.

**Letty-** (Smiling back) You got Kid. So… what happened? With the whole labor thing?

**Aurora-** (serious) they the bleed was because my blood pressure was high and my mucus plug falling out.(hysterically laughing) The actually labor was something. I had what they would call a Orgasmic labor. Leon though I was on drugs but when a contraction came I started laughing and moaning.

Letty's jaw dropped at what she just heard then looked at Emma.

**Letty-** (cooing at Emma) Your mommy is a loca!(crazy or insane girl!)

An hour after Letty first saw the two the rest of the team joined in. Leon Looked a little Jittery about something.

**Leon-** (nervous) Letty can I talk to you out in the hall?)

**Letty-** (sensing something was off) Yeah…

The two walked out the room.

**Letty-** what's up?

**Leon-** (shaking a little) You know I love them right?

**Letty-** (now getting nervous) Yeah…

**Leon-** (small smile) Okay good. I wanted to ask you for permission to ask her to marry me.

**Letty-** (tearly eyed) OF COURES MAN! (pulling him back in the room) now go ask her.

The two re-entered the room

**Leon-** (shouting with hands up) ALRIGHT EVERYONE I NEED YOUR ATTENTION! (walking to the bed talking Aurora's hand in his) This WONDERFUL woman right here has given me the most GREATEST gift anyone Could receive by being the mother of my first child and baby I thank you and I loved even more if that is even possible. Now I have just one thing I need to know (getting down on one knee) Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and mothering more of my kids?( the last part with a laugh)

**Aurora-** (gasping for air for crying) Yes… Yes!

Everyone cheered and Left the two newly parents/ engaged couple and whent bact to the fort.


	8. Grief and Confussion

**Xsparklethemagicalunicornx-** I ADORE YA HUN! I slept like a baby with what you told me. The question you asked about Gio will be talked in the next chapter. We need to find your motivation and QUICK! ;-) I'm feeling it again so don't worry I'll be here and If I don't they will be fillers. So in other words ill still be uploading as long as you need me thanx for my pep talk. Johnny sounds like a sweetheart in some interviews iv seen and read so that helped me with how he is in this story. But I think he'd love

**Gingermegs-** Well the Wedding part won't be really done for a little while but I have a reason for that (Just for the heads up) well I'm UBER happy I was able to make your night sweetie. Some interaction well be in this one. And FINALLY the Charger starts showing up so two in one for ya ;-D

**Love Ink- **I have some inaction in this one for ya ;-)

You ladies have made writing so much worth it I failed writing in so seeing your Beautiful reviews TRULY warms my heart. You gals are my motivation to keep writing and I love that you gals like the way it's being written. I feel it make them more realized and easier to visualize what their actions as they talk in the story to me. Xoxoxoxo.

MA-small sexually talk.

Inspired by YESTERDAY BY LEONA LEWIS

DT GARAGE THEN FOREST LAWN MEMORIAL PARK-DAY:

It had been two months since the events of the newest arrival of the team and engagement. Secretly It had hurt Letty a lot that Aurora was living the she wished she lived with Dom and had wished that her daughter was there stressing her about boys and getting a new car for her sixteen birthday which would have been today. For last few days Letty put all her forcus on the Charger and trying to get Braga and his men to trust her enough to put her on the team. The only thing that was stopping her was mystery illness that hadn't gone away yet.

**Letty-** (Yelling out in the air) WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS CAR!

Letty was quickly cut out of her frustrated thoughts when she heard her name being called.

**Aurora-** (Calling out front the entrance of the DT garage, pulling the carriage with a screaming Emma) Letty. Help please…

Letty putting the tools down with a laugh. She got in the Charger and starting the engine. She found herself other then Leon to stop Emma with her hysterical cries.

**Letty-** (Laughing) What happened. Was Leon not home to calm her down?

**Aurora-** (Stressed. Sitting on the bench with the carriage pulled up next to her) NO! In addition (pointing to Emma) to her crying, Mia and Vince are making me sick with too much PDA around the house.

**Letty-** (laughing and joking) AND… YOU AND LEON DON'T DO THE SAME DAMN THING WHEN YOU TWO ARE NOT IN YOUR ROOM.

**Aurora-** (Trying to defend they actions jokingly) HEY… AT LEAST WE DO IT ONLY ON THE COUGH UNDER A BLANKET.

**Letty-** (Grossed out at the thought. Walking to the now smiling Emma) EWWW TMI! TMI!... I DON'T NEED TO THINK OF THAT SHIT AURORA!…

Aurora started crying from laughing so hard at the faces Letty was making at the thought of her and Leon being intimate with one another.

**Letty-** It's enough that I know the one time resulted in (now standing next to them . Looking at Emma's now emerald green eyes and Cooing) of mi Mariposa (my butterfly). (picking up ) I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYMORE AND NEITHER DOES MY NIECE! (Looking and cooing again) right Mariposa. Tell mommy to stop making Titi grossed out. Come help me fix Tio (uncle) Dom's evil car.

**Aurora- **(laughing) I swear I don't know who is worse you or Leon. My baby is becoming a grease monkey at two months old. This is the only place that gets her calm down.

The two stopped laughing at what Aurora had just said when Leon came storming in the DT garage.

**Leon-** (Jokingly shouting) WOMAN HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE WITH MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT TELLING ME!

Both women just stared at Leon (Like Letty does in the first FF movie).

**Aurora-** (sarcastically joking) Sorry I didn't think I needed to go by you to take MY daughter to see her aunt or to come here to calm her down before she blows a lung.

**Letty-** (Annoyed) OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP! My niece doesn't need to be around people fighting in front of her and quite frankly neither do I. Come on Mi Mariposa let's get you outta here.

**Leon-** (stopping Letty from leave) No… My monkey isn't leaving (Looking at a smiling Emma. Cooing to her) Right Monkey you goning to stay here with daddy. Say I'm daddy's girl and I'm going nowhere without my daddy.

**Letty-** (Starting to feel uncomfortable standing in front of the three. tossing the garage keys to Leon) Well lock up then. Will ya.

Letty quickly kissed Emma on the head and practically ran out the garage.

**Aurora-** (confused at Letty's sudden mood. Yelling) HEY WHERE YOU GOING?

**Letty-** (yelling back as she opening her car door) I GOTTA BE SOMEWHERE. I WILL SEE YOU THREE BACK AT THE FORT.

Letty felt bad seeing Aurora's hurt face when she left but she could not see the happy trio especially on a day like today. She knew where she had to go. Where she had to be. Letty trying not to break down with her thoughts while she drove because that would have lead her in a accident and she didn't need that. Finally arriving to the place Letty started to slowly breakdown. Getting out and slowly walking passing all the headstone until she reached the two she was searching for. Letty sat herself in between the two and stayed quiet not trusting her voice just yet. She then slowly moved to Audrina's headstone first.

**Letty-** (Sobbed whisper at Audrina's headstone and lightly tracing the letters April 22,1991) Hi my beautiful girl. Happy birthday.(soft laughing) I hope you're not giving them too much of a headache up there up in car heaven. (crying again) God… I wish you were here giving me massive heads about boys and getting a car. Your Tia's would have loved the hell outta you and your Tio's too. Your Tia Aurora had a little girl two months ago with Tio Leon and they are getting married. (Acting like she was actually being talked back too. Dramatically responded) I KNOW RIGHT! I was shocked myself but they are happy and Emma- that's their baby's name. She's is so beautiful Audri. She has Tio's emerald eyes and Bouncy Mid-tone brown hair with a little bit of natural strawberry blonde highlights. ( Laughing) When Emma gets into her fits, Tio and I are the only one's she stops for because we have to bring her to our car so she can hear the sound of the engine. (shaking her head with another soft laugh) It is crazy. (pause slowly taking breath and letting it out) I'll come back tomorrow Mi Hija (my daughter).

Letty kissed her hand then place it softly on the headstone then moved to Jesse's headstone.

**Letty- **(Soft laugh) Hey mad scientist. I hope she's not too much of a headache for you up here for you.

**Jesse-** (Laughing) I won't know.

Letty froze at the voice that just spoke. She thought her mind was slowly trying to make her crazy. She tried to shaking thought out her head but felt she had to turn around anyways just to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

**Letty-** (Gasping) Jesse…


	9. Reunion and Heartache

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- the three (Rory, Leon, and Letty) have this type of banter going on over Emma but it's all harmless fun they play. I'm glad you think they are getting better I was alil worried Letty won't come off like Letty in that Chap. I am honored you stopped with your stupid assignment to read

D274- HEY D! I'm happy to see your enjoying it. Well I figure I could get more review if I played alil evil every now and then with cliffhanger plus my dogs were being VERY ROTTEN at the time so what can I plus from ch.7 up until the last one was was not planned out chaps. and was written to make the story longer so I didn't know was else to do.*SHUG*lol

Gingermegs- Awww that for that Complaint doll. Well you are one of my few loyal reviewers. I felt it was right to do that for you and the other gals. This Chap will have more Charger talk I promise.

LADIES YOU MAKE MY NIGHT! THIS IS THE START OF A THE CRAZINESS THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS STORY. SO, BUCKLE UP FOR THE RIDE. =-D

INSPIRED BY DISTANCES AND TIME- ALICIA KEYS

FOREST LAWN MEMORIAL PARK THEN THE FORT: MID-DAY TO NIGHT:

Letty could not believe eyes. A much more mature version of Jesse standing in front of her.

**Letty-** (Shaking head) No it can't be you. Your (turning back around and pointing to the headstone) died you cannot be alive.

**Jesse-** (Laughing at the sight he was seeing know this would happen) No Lett I'm standing right here.(Pointing to the ground)

Letty still wasn't letting up. She could not let herself believe her actually was alive and standing in front of her and of all place like the cemetery. It wasn't until Jesse hugged Letty from behind that Letty finally believe that he was in fact alive and touching here.

**Letty-** (choked out) why did you stay away? At least let us know you were okay

**Jesse-** (Still holding Letty) I had too. It wasn't safe. I became an informant for this fed named Elyjah Freeman. Well actually I became more of his computer techie.

Just then Elyjah Freeman appeared. Letty was flood at the site. Elyjah wear dark denim jean, a tight cream long sleeve to show he was built, black semi dress shoes and a kangol chocolate brown Cabbie hat.

**Jesse-** Elyjah Freeman this is my best friend slash big sis Leticia Ortiz. Letty this is Elyjah Freeman.

**Elyjah-** (squinting and pointing at Letty) Your Brian O'Conner's friend. Nice to meet cha

**Letty-** (kind of shy) Yeah that would be me.

The three talked for awhile until told them she had to get before her phone would be ring like crazy. She told Jesse to come to the fort to see everyone.

**Jesse-** I will surprise them tomorrow.

**Letty-** okay see ya tomorrow then Jesse

On the long trip back to the Fort Letty for the millionth felt sick.

**Letty-** Damn what the fuck is up with me? I've been back what almost three months and my body is still fucked up. Everyone thinks I'm truly losing it. It's just my nerves I mean shit I've been hiding the fact that I'm working for those morons. But Why hasn't this weird feeling gone away? I mean its like I'm…NO! IT CANT BE THAT! Okay Leticia calm the fuck down no one has touched you since Nic and that was before he fucken left you in DR… ALMOST THREE MONTHS AGE. SHIT THIS CANT BE HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW!... I NEED TO GET US CLEARED AND. NIC HOME.

Letting her mind win the fight. She sped off to the nearest drug market and bought a few tests. After buys the test she got my in her car nd drove back to the Garage to take the test. She figured it would be better to kept it to herself.

**Letty-** This better not be happening to me right now. WHY NOW… I CANT HANDLE THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW…

Finally reaching DT she grabbed her extra key from the glove compartment and going inside heading straight to the Charger to finish putting on the driverside door and rewire the connections to the engine. She was too nerve to take the test right away. Letty's mind starting making her think of the WHAT IF'S and if working for Brian was worth risk her life and her unborn child if the test proved her fears.

**Letty-** (thinking out loud) If Nic came home would he want to really settle down If he knew I was pregnant? Do I even want this? Shit we never talked about kids. (Yelling to no one)) FUCK THIS! EVEN IF I AM HE'S NOT EVEN HERE! WHAT WOULD HE DO ANYWAYS? IF I AM HE WOULD'VE LEFT NOT ONLY ME ON THAT DAMN ISLAND!

That last outburst sent Letty over the edge to know that the man she was fighting for didn't want to fight for his family. After she had did the last touchs to the car she went into the bathroom so she could finally take all four tests. She nervously paced the small bathroom. After taking the last of the four test Letty impatiently sat on the now closed toilet seat for the results. When it was finally time to check the sticks she got up to the sink where the tests laid. She was in complete shock at what she saw. She put her hand over her mouth to somehow silence her debrief scream.

**Letty-** (gasped and grabbing her stomach as a reflects and looking down with tears) Oh god I'm pregnant!

Letty got out the bathroom and started pacing the garage repeating she was pregnant. The more she said it that furious she got. She started throwing tools and anything she could find. As she was throwing the items she make sure it didn't hit anything that would break or be dented- The Charger. When she was out of things to throw she finally calmed herself down. When Letty knew she was completely calmed down was when she realized that someone was behind her. She slowly turned to face a scared Rory.

**Aurora-** (nervous) Letty… Are you okay?

**Letty-** (Not ready to talk about it yet) Yeah Aurora I'm fine.

**Aurora-** (Wanting Letty to talk) So why am I not convinced? (Shockingly around at the mess) DAMN LOCA (Crazy) Who pissed you off this bad? Was it Leon? Because he feels like about how he came off earlier and about something else but he wasn't say.

**Letty- **(Annoyed) Aurora… Por favor (Please)

**Aurora-** (pleading) Leticia. Por favor hablar conmigo. (Please talk to me) What is it?What's going on?

**Letty-** (taking a deep breath) sit. (Aurora sat down as asked) Today Audri would have been sixteen. Leon just realized it that's all and I didn't take what he said serious.

**Aurora-** (softly and pointing to the mess) Oh… is that why you torn up this place.

**Letty-** (feeling uncomfortable) sort of. Aurora I-I…

**Aurora-** (worried) you what?Just tell me please…

**Letty-** (quickly) I took a test.

Aurora just stared at Letty confused.

**Letty-** (clarifying) A pregnancy test Aurora.

**Aurora-** (Antsy) And…

**Letty-** (sad then sarcastic laugh) And I found out I'm have my second child on the would have been first child's sixteen birthday. Aint that so shit.

**Aurora-**(Shock at the news) Leticia you can't do that just with Brian. It is even more risky than before.

**Letty-** (Stubborn Admitting she needed Dom.) I have to. I cannot raise a child as a single parent. Leon at least have Leon to help with Emma. I need Dom

**Aurora-** (getting mad) If you do this your risking life. Hell your baby's life. All for What?... Dom?

**Letty-**(Pleading) Please… I need you support on this. I need to do this to bring him home.

**Aurora-** (Yelling) HELL LETICIA THE MAN LEFT YOU ON A FUCKEN ISLAND TO RUN LIKE A DAMN COWARD AND (Now pointing at Letty)YOUR WILLING TO RISK YOUR LIFE… YOUR BABY'S LIFE FOR HIM! HE DOSEN'T LOVE YOU FACE IT LETICIA!

**Letty- **(Slapping Rory across the face. Growling with anger) HOW FUCKEN DARE YOU!

**Aurora- **(Pointing to make a point)YOUR JUST LIKE THEM. MOM CHOSE OTHER JERK OF A STEPFATHER AFTER DAD DIE, HELL I'M RAISING BEBE'S KIDS BECAUSE SHE HAD ONE NIGHTER WITH BRIAN WILL HE WAS DOING SOME JOB IN MIAMI SO SHE HOOKED UP WITH NONE OTHER THEN JOHNNY FUCKEN TRAN THEY GOT MARRIED WHICH NO ONE KNEW ABOUT. (Calming down a little. Now crying) Letty… She chose Tran over her son. Tran made her chose over having the cops kid or him and she chose him. She married him. The bitch married the man who made her chose him over her flesh and blood. Your choosing Dom over (point to Letty's stomach) that baby and that's some I can't be behind.

Aurora Left Letty sobbing on the garage couch.


	10. Jesse and Apology

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- I changed Emma's birth from Feb.12,2006 to Oct. 12,2010 and Audrina's from April 22,1991 to Dec. 22,1994 to clear any age mistakes I've made. Also to match the last movie came out so that's it nine years on the run Also its match out their actual ages :-D I am so sorry for the mess up. Oh one more thing Gio is four and Look just like a Spanish version of Brian including those ocean blue eyes with a buzz cut. All errors found in this story will be edited after its all up.**

Gingermegs- I got you hun ;) two out of your four I guess you can say wish will show up in this chapter the other two maybe next one .lol

Love Ink- you think its intense now. Ha it's just getting started oh and that includes Letty's cause and effect. If you get what I mean.

FORT'S PORCH -DAY

After, the massive fight with Letty. Rory felt complexly awful the morning. The words "YOUR JUST LIKE THEM" and "HE DOSEN'T LOVE YOU FACE IT LETICIA" played repeatedly in her head. She did not mean the words but she was scared of losing the only family she had left. She had not seen or spoke to Letty since she left her crying at the garage. It scared the life out of Rory.

**Rory-** (Looking at Emma in her carriage) Eme what has mommy done?

Emma cooed back at Rory in response.

**Rory-** (letting a sigh) I know, I know but Titi Lett really hurt mommy. She would not listen. I know what you are going to say that I was super wrong to tell her that. (Emma let out a loud squeal as if she was yelling at Rory) OKAY… I tell Titi I am sorry. Geezz.

Emma started to laugh at Rory's facial expressions. That got Rory to smile with so much love for her two-month-old daughter.

Just then, Leon came out with two mugs of freshly made Italian coffee.

**Leon-** (handing a mug to Rory and cooing) Hey what are my two gorgeous ladies talking about?

**Rory-** (Grabbing the mug from Leon) Thanks. Our daughter (Looking at a smiling Emma) and I were just talking about how wrong I was last night.

**Leon- **oh… how is (softly touching her chin) your face?

**Rory- **(Touching the tender now purplish bruise) It's better than my heart and mind. I mean Why in the world did say that to her?

**Leon-** I don't know Hazel but you and both know Letty can handle whatever it is Brian has her doing. Hell we hi-jacked semi's.

**Rory- **(sadden) I'm not even mad about.

**Leon-** (Confused) So why did you have a fight with Letty then? Because all I got from you last night was 'Letty is working from Brian to clear us and try to get Dom's …' (Pointing out) so you put it 'sorry ass home'.

**Rory-** (Angrily blurted out) Letty is pregnant!

**Leon-** (spitting out his coffee. Disbelief) WHAT! WHEN? HOW LONG?

As soon as the words came out Rory immediately slapped her hand over mouth and was wide eyed. She couldn't believe she had just blurred out Letty's secret. It was bad enough that they had to keep Mia and Vince in the dark about the whole 'working for Brian thing'. Rory just looked at her mud and shugged.

**Rory-**(softly) She just found out yesterday.

Just then, they heard a high pitch scream form a running Mia. Who was running out to the porch with nerves looking Vince right behind her.

**Leon- **(panic) Mia you okay?

**Aurora- **(Nervous) Mia what? What is it?

**Vince- **(Trying to calm Mia) baby calm down. Tell us why you screamed.

**Mia- **(panting) Jesse… Jesse's Alive

All three screamed 'WHAT' unison.

**Mia- **(trying to calm down) I was on the phone with Letty to see where she was and if she needed anything and I heard Jesse's voice in the background and when I asked was with her. She just hung up.

**Rory-** (calm explain then choked out) Mia… Sweetie you and I buried him nine years age. He is die babe. He's gone.

**Mia-** (tearful ly bit back) I KNOW WHAT I HEARD AURORA!

Vince brought Mia close to his chest to calm her down before she completely broke down.

**Vince-** (whispering in Mia's hair) Baby, Rory is right.

**Mia-** (Sobbed in Vince) I hear his voice Vee.

Leon noticed a metallic powder blue with metallic midnight blue flam detail drove up on the driveway. Out of instinct Leon pushed Rory who was now holding baby Emma in her arms behind him which Did the same with a still crying Mia.

The four then saw Letty got out the passenger side.

**Letty- **(Looking a little nervous ) Hey people guess who I found.

At the point Jesse got out the driver's side. No movement's were made or sounds being heard other then Gio coming to the team and Emma who had not stopped cooing and squealing.

**Jesse-** (Nervous) Hey guys.

**Mia-** (Gasped out first moving from behind Vince) Jesse.

**Jesse-** (smiling. whisper) Hey Mi .

Mia needed no more than that. She flow down the steps and stood in the very same spot she lost him nine years age. Shocking everyone including herself, She slapped him then immediately jumped in his arm.

**Mia-** (whisper in Jesse's neck with fresh new tears) I'm missed you so much. We thought we lost you for good.

**Jesse-** (feeling his heart breaking) I'm so sorry Amia. Tran was still trying to kill me so the Feds put me in protective custody so I could be safe.

Mia and Jesse finally walked up to join the rest of the team.

**Vince-** (Shaking Jesse's head the a bear hug) Glad your alive man. Welcome home brotha.

**Jesse-** Glad to be home man.

**Rory-** (Smiling) Hey Jesse.

**Jesse-** (Smiling back and allowing Emma to hold his his finger) Hey Rory.(talking to both Leon and Rory) Congrats on the my munkin. (gesturing towards Gio) Who's the kid

**Gio-** (proudly intruding himself) My name is Giovanni Lyah Ortiz-O'Conner I am almost a hand. (curious) Who are you?

Jesse got nervous.

**Leon-** ( Jesse's back as they walked inside) We'll explain once we sit down.

Letty and Rory was the last to enter the house. Letty grabbed Emma from Rory.

**Rory-** (quietly) Letty can I talk to you out here before we go inside?

Letty just nodded and made Emma squeal.

**Letty-** (not looking away from Emma knowing what was about) Sure.

**Rory- **(sighing and apologizing) Letty I'm so sorry for what I said. I know Dominic loves you.( kind shouting) HELL… EVERYONE KNOWS THAT. (normal) and you NOWHERE near like Bebe and our Bitch of a so called mother.

**Letty-** (Apologizing) I'm sorry I slapped you. I'm still think about it though.

**Rory- **I deserved it. I just want you safe and happy.

**Letty- **(Soft smile) I know and thanks.

**Rory-** Okay I wanna know what they are talking about in there.

Little did they know they were about to step into the "Mia and Vince war zone'


	11. The war zone

Xsparklesthemagicalunicorx- I just was checking on ya ;)

Gingermegs-J You made my day with your review sweetie. Your answer Mia's reaction about the flashback and how the new Mia acts:/

sorry it maybe short:/

FORT LIVINGROOM-DAY:

Letty and Rory walked into the Living after a twenty-minute talk outside on the porch. The two walked into A so-to-be war zone. The two froze at the site in front of them.

**Letty-** (bouncing Emma lightly, Confused) What did we miss in here?

**Mia-** (Ready to eat Letty alive) I DON'T WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL US WHY YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY TO HIDE YOUR FUCKEN SECRET FROM US?

Leon quickly got up to grabbed a now scared Emma and taking Gio and Emma upstairs with Jesse following.

**Leon-** Come on you two lets go upstairs.

Letty looked scared of Mia for the first time in her life. She prayed it wasn't A) About Audrina or B) working for Brian. Letty looked at an equally scared Rory. Rory gave Letty a look to her her 'I didn't tell her or Vince anything'.

**Letty-** (Nervous) What are you talking about?

**Mia-** (Sarcastic laugh. Yelling) About what? YOU HAD A FUCKEN KID WELL I DON'T KNOW… SIXTEEN FRUCKEN YEARS AGO! OR THE FACT THAT I ANSWERED YOUR CELL AND HEAR THAT YOU ARE UP TO SOMETHING WITH BRIAN.

Everyone in the room was completely scared of the new Amia Candance Toretto that stood in front of them. Letty's legs buckled a little at her words but regained her strength.

**Rory-** (whispered) Mia…

**Mia-** (Snapping. Sarcastic) SHUT UP AURORA! YOU KNEW SO I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT! After all, you are her sister. Right? (talking to Letty) was Vince and I not worth telling your secrets to? That fact I have a niece somewhere out there that I don't know anything about or this little thing with (YELLING) THE MAN WHO TURN MY WORLD TO SHITS!

**Letty-** (In Mia's face just as mad. Pointing in Mia's face) FIRST OFF DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT. YOU GOT SHIT WITH ME NOT HER. SECONDLY I'M DOING WHAT I TALKED TO YOU ABOUT THAT ABOUT 'GETTING OUR MEN BACK' WELL I'M WORKING ON GETTING MINES HOME SINCE YOURS IS STANDING NEXT YOU.

**Rory-** (Whispering. Pushing Letty back) Letty… Don't

Letty looked in Rory's eyes knowing what she was trying to tell her.'The baby'.

**Vince-** (Mad. Arms crossed) What about your kid?

Letty felt immediately sick. How was she going to tell Vince and Mia?

**Mia-** (Getting annoyed with Letty) WELL ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

**Letty-** (Whisper looking at Vince sadly) It 's complained.

Vince did the math in his he and his eyes got wide.

**Vince-** (Whisper) Was she…

**Mia-** (yelling) OF COURSE VINCENT SHE HAD TO HAVE BEEN DOMINIC'S KID…(Pause. Then a gasp) Unless … She wasn't Dominic's daughter...Otherwise you wouldn't have said complained. Well where is she? Since Jesse spilled only on half the story. You know he cannot keep a secret this big for shit.

**Letty-** ( Now sitting on the couch in tears) I don't know who was her father.

Vince and Mia became confused why letty used her daughter in the past tense and not the present.

**Mia-**(Nerves Why did you just use her in the past tense Letty? Who was the other guy?

**Letty-** ( at her hands in her lap) I can't say.

**Mia-** ( Ready to hit Letty) CAN'T OR WON'T?

**Letty-** (crying out) SHE'S DEAD OKAY...

**Mia-** (Gasp) What?

**Letty-** (Cry whisper) She died at birth. She took her last breath in my arms.

**Mia-** (Getting antsy) Who was the other guy?

**Vince-** (Whisper) Me...

Mia nearly hit the floor.

**Mia-** (Yelling) WHAT! HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THAT TO MY BROTHER... TO ME?

**Rory-** (sarcastic) Oh like you were up his ass back then.

**Mia-** (deadly Whisper) I want you both out by the end of the week.

**Vince-** (Tearful choke) Amia...

**Mia-** (Warning) Don't or your ass is out too.

Mia stormed upstairs and slammed her room door. Letting Letty crying out of control from all the emotions and Vince just standing there in tears thinking about the thought of almost having a child and losing her without even knowing. Vince's thought were cut short listening to Rory.

**Rory-** (Whisper and rubbing Letty's back) Shhh. Letty calm down. It's not go for the baby.

**Vince-** (Blood rose) YOUR PREGNANT?

**Rory-** (warning) Vincent not now cant you see she is hurting?

**Vince-** (warning) Your making a HUGE mistake.

Vince stormed out the house.

**Letty-** (hiccup from crying) I. Just. Want. Him. home. (crying fully) I just want Dom home...

**Rory-** Shhh everything will work out. okay... Come on she wants us out so we need t start look.

**Letty-** (whisper) I'm so sorry about this.

**Rory-** (shaking her head. Laughing) Nonsense. We need more space anyway come on hormonal.

**Letty-** (trying to sound mad) OH SHUT UP!


	12. Plan in motion

Gingermegs- OH SHE'LL CALM DOWN ALRIGHT! And pretty quickly too with someone's help ;p

Love Ink- Unfortunately not yet.*Shrug* She is Pregnant what can I tell you. Emotions are running high at the moment and may get her in trouble with an OMC- Romantically in a future chap. so who knows ;P

WARNING: FLASHBACK HAS A SLIGHT NC-17 BUT NOT FULLY.

FORT THEN BRIAN'S CONDO AFTER TO NIGHT:

It had been a rough few days for everyone in the house. Vince tried to keep Mia busy and away from the now unwanted team members. Leon had found an apartment the next afternoon. Jesse and Letty kept busy in the garage and Rory dealt with the financial work since like Mia she was great with the bills.

**Rory-** (At the table yelling in the phone) WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CHECK WAS CANCELED?... NO I DIDN'T CANCELED IT. I NEED THE APARTMENT… NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I… (The phone went dead) Hello? (Pause) HELLO!. (throwing the phone on the table) DAMN IT!

**Mia-** (Coming in the kitchen) I canceled the check.

**Rory-** (disbelieve) YOU DID WHAT!

**Mia-** (calmly) I canceled the check.

**Rory-** (yelling) WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? WHERE ARE WE GOING TO FIND A NEW PLACE IN LESS THEN 72HRS?...(Sadly) Do you hate us that much that you would let us go homeless. I have a two month old. Luckily Brian is stepping up and is taking Gio to live with him. I know you're hurting but Letty was SIXTEEN, hurt and completely lost without Dom but she lost WAY MORE then she gained by sleeping with Vince and this whole 'working for Brian thing' is for you. She knows how badly you need your brother and how you want him home.

**Mia-** (tearing up) I know that's why you guys aren't leaving. I also know about my soon to be niece or nephew.

Rory froze.

**Rory-** (stuttering) H…How?

**Mia-** (Shocked) So it's true. Vince came back that night drunk off his ass mumbling about it.

**Rory-** (Softly) So is that what made you change your mind about all off this?

_FLASHBACK TO THE DAY BEFORE_

_It has been a gloomy late afternoon._

_**VINCE-** (Softly) So are you still thinking of kicking them all out?  
_

_**MIA-** (mad) yes and if you keep asking me about it your ass is out too._

_Mia was heading to the door.  
_

_**VINCE-** (Grabbing Mia from behind) I think you need to apology to them and let them stay._

_**MIA-** (Try to wiggle out of Vince's hold on her. Mad) Get off my Vincent! or im going to kick your ass.  
_

_Vince smirked._

_**VINCE-** (Talking in her hair.) You should about that? _

_Using his weak arm to draw lazy circles on her toned stomach while using the other arm to hold her up. Working his way down to the spot his has yet to touch._

_**MIA-** (Gasp moan and legs going weak) VIN...CENT._

_Vince smiled with satisfaction  
_

_**VINCENT-** (Now talking in her ear as he kept doing lazy circles going lower ) What is it Mia? What do you want._

_Mia nearly lost her mind._

_**MIA-** (Moaning) Vincent... _

_**VINCE-** (thinking as he hit Mia's wet womanhood) JACKPOT! (Smiling, Still whispering as he teased her with his touch) So wet baby. You didn't answer me AMIA..._

_**MIA-** (Bucking against Vince's ) VINCENT PLEASE..._

_Vince attacked Mia cause her to go crazy screaming his name and bucking against him wildly. Vince stopped once he felt Mia gain her balance again. He slowly pulled away still doing the lazy circle. He kissed her head._

_**VINCE-** (Whisper) If your a good girl you can have more later._

_Vince smile and left Mia alone standing in the middle of her room._

_**VINCE-** (Smiling) Remember Amia..._

_He closed her door._

_**VINCE-**Mission complete!  
_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Mia-** (Laughing) Let's just say Vince has his ways as well.

**Rory-** (Grossed out) Ewww… TMI Amia TMI!

**Mia- **(Getting serious) I have an idea to help out. You in?

**Rory-** (Getting interested) What do you have in mind?

**Mia- **Well I was thinking…

Meanwhile outside, Letty finally arrived back at the fort. Letty parked and sat in her car for awhile thinking about her future with Dom and their child. She also was trying to figure out to get her family- Her team back together.

**Letty-** (looking down, Rubbing her small baby bum and talking to her unborn as she felt the first movement) Mommy is going to make things right again, Imma get daddy back where he belong- with us and I'll get Tia Mia to understand all of this. Te prometo mi corazoncito (I promise you my little heart)

Letty got out her car. Just then her cell rang.

**Letty-** (Knowing how it was and what for) Hello?

**Brian-** (informing) It's time. Meet me at my place.

Letty walked into the house and found Rory and Mia talking. Letty and Mia just stared at each other.

**Letty-** (Annoyed) hey I need to go to Brian's do you need me to bring anything to Gio?

**Rory-** (a little nervous of being cought) Oh okay um no just tell him I love him and miss him.

**Letty-** (Still Eyeing Mia) Will do. I don't know when I'll be back.

Letty left the house.

**Mia-** (Turning back to Rory) So you still in?

As Letty drove to Brian's place, she could not help but continue to wonder if she was having Dom's baby how it would be. Would Dom have come to be with her? How would Dom feel? How would this plan she was doing play out? She also thought about the way Dom would be teaching him or _her_ how to fix a car. Letty parked her 97 Nissan240SX in the parking lot.

**Letty-** (Huffed under her deep breath) it's all or nothing.

Letty went to met up with O'Connor Door.

**Brian-** (Greeting as he opened the door) Hey, you ready?

**Letty-** (Trying to be calm) hey man if this is going bring Dom home and clear his name then let's go this.(Warning) This better work O'Connor. Where is Gio?

**Brian-** His with a sitter for a while so we can handle what I have to tell you and it will and I've got my bosses ready to handle in the paper work when we catch this S.O.B.

They talked on all the details for the race that was taking place that night.

**Brian-** (Informing) Some of our guys will be watching you from the inside so you wouldn't get hurt or k-

**Letty-** (Questioned Brian) I wouldn't be what? Be killed.

**Brian-** (A little Shaky) Yeah killed. Look, we can find another way to get him if you feel you can't do this.

**Letty-** (Letting him know how she joking/Childish voice) O'Conner I flipped my car and almost died from my injuries. Then after that I almost died in Dominican Republic when the heist when wrong here too, I think I can handle this _big ol bad guy._

**Brian-** (shocked) Oh wow letty.

**Letty-** (Shugging it off) Its a tough chick I managed to get through it all.

Turning around from O'Conner and feeling her tears.

**Letty-** (Holding back tears) It was great to know that I had Dom right there the whole, through it all.

**Brian-** ( Reaching the top of her shoulder) He will be there again so you don't have to worry Letty. (Pausing) Come on you gotta get ready.

**Letty-** (Hinting Don't be around) Ok see ya or maybe not.

Brian nodded. She walked out to her car but was stopped by Brian.

**Brian-** (Informing) That's not your car

**Letty-** (Looking him crazy) Brian what are you talking about yes it.

**Brian-** (Dragging the words ) No…this is…

Brian walked over to a covered car then, pulls the sheet to reveal a 70 Plymouth Road Runner.

**Brian-** (Finishing with a huge smile) This your car now.

**Letty-** (Surprised) You are serious O'Conner?

**Brian-** (Smiling at her face. Telling her) Yeah, Get in.

Brian explains to Letty that everything being done while she was at the racing or driving would be watched and if they tried to scan it for wiring it won't pop up and she'll be watched at all times in different ways.

**Brian-** (Cheering her on) Your all set, go get get'em Letty.

**Letty-** (Taking a deep breath) Thanks man.

**Brian-** (Evilly informing with a joking tone) Oh by the way you cannot rid of me that easy, after this we race and you get in I will be seeing you a lot more so you are going to have to get use to it.

Letty looked at him with evil / funny eyes, started the car, and drove off.


	13. We gotcha back

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this chapter will be a split the first part is what Rory and Mia are doing then goes into What Letty is doing. Just so no one gets confused. The cars Rory and Mia used are my Fav. cars plus the new charger that is in Fast Five. APRIL 29 CANT COME ANY FASTER!;D  
**

Gingermegs- I'm glad you like the Via part. I was really nerves no would. I wanted him to get her to listen to him and he knew that was the only way at the time and not get him turned on with her. I'm not good with Smut writing but I'm slowly getting into it (writing it). Dom will make a call appearance very soon. I promise. You make my day every time you review ;D

EMILY0908- Mia will make nice in this chapter. I CAN'T WAIT TO READ WHAT YOU SAID ON YOUR BIO PAGE- your Mrod story ideas.=D It sounds like something I would love and a Without a trace Crossover would be cool too.

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DOWN!=D Yeah Vince and his Drunk self spilled(about the baby)

Love ink- OH I'm THRILLED you liked the Via action. I was terrified no one would like it but there's more where that came from. I'll just say Letty goes through hell for her family.

Racing scene inspired by NOTHING TO LOSE BY OPERATOR ( I LOVE THIS SONG AND JOHNNY STRONG)

FORT- NIGHT:

It had been eight hours since Mia and Rory agree on their 'Master plan' to help keep Letty and her baby safe. Most importantly don't get caught or themselves killed.

**Mia-** (Walking up to Rory's room) Hey. I just got off the phone with Brian and we are set I'm under the name Jordana and you are Zulay. Letty is under Michelle so we don't accidentally call her Letty while we are out there.

**Rory-** (Nervous) Are you should we should do this? I mean I don't want to screw this up for Letty. I mean she could get hurt.

**Mia-** (On a sigh) I know but we need to watch her back. I know Brian has his people on her but we are the only ones that know how to REALLY have her back.

**Rory-** (walking out her room)Your right! Let's do this.

The two walked downstairs to meet the guys in the living room with little Emma watching TV.

**Rory-** (Cooing) Hi baby girl. You watching TV with daddy and Tio Vee and Tio Jesse?

**Mia-** (laughing) You four look like that movie '3 Men and a Baby'.

**Leon-** (Mocking) Ha-ha that's hilarious. (Pause) You two ready?

**Rory-** (On a Sigh. Grabbing Emma from Leon) Yeah… (Kissing Emma on the head) You three ready to kick some racing ass to night?

**Leon-** (Mocking a Shock) ARE YOU QUESTIONING US ON OUR CAPABILITY MISSY?

**Rory-** (Giggling with Emma. Lean in for a kiss) I would NEVER.(Pause) Alright Mia, Jesse and I will go ahead and you two come after the sitter gets here. (Kissing then handing Emma back to Leon) Be a good girl for Alexa okay mi ángel (my angel).

**Vince-** (Warning then kissing Mia) Be a good girl Amia…

**Mia-** (Seductively) I plan on it.

**Vince-** (Whispered warning then he slapped her ass) You better if you want the other half of what you got the yesterday.

Mia just gasped from the slap then blushed.

**Jesse-** (Hang up his cell. warning) That was Fenix I gotta roll before his tracks me down you four watch yourselves these guys are FUCKED!

**Vince-** (Laughing. Pointing with a warning) After we're done they will be. Care Jesse. No running.

They said goodbye to Jesse and watched him leave.

**Rory-** (On a sigh) Alright everyone knew the plan and please don't slip up. That's my sister out there and (Warning) DON'T SPILL about Letty being Pregnant. It would blow everything up.

They said there goodbye and wished good wishes to each then split. When Rory and Mia made it to the racing spot Mia and Rory talked on the built in walkie-talkies.

**Mia-** (Feeling the adrenaline) You ready for this?

**Rory-** (Feeling the same as Mia) Let's kick some ass!

They saw Letty standing with some women racer and knew this was it.

AT THE RACING SPOT-NIGHT:

While the team was planning to back Letty up while she was at the racing spot. Letty had just arrived. She scanned to scene to see if she could find some targets. Then she saw her mark. It was one of Braga's ! Letty rubbing her Stomach for what felt like thousandth time today since she felt before she met up with Brian.

**Letty-** (Rubbing her stomach) Alright little one mami's got to go to work. (warning) BEHAVE! tenemos que llegar a casa papa (We got to get daddy home)

Letty got out of her 240SX since she would use the Plymouth for when she got in with Braga with a sigh. She was nervous but was trying to hide it. She had never done this without Dom or the team. She knew Brian had people here to watch her and she knew that Jesse was undercover working as 'Chad' for Fenix- One of Braga's main men. As his car guy to check under the opponents hood. Like he did for our team back when we ran the streets. Luckily no one knew us here since everyone we knew left racing behind after we left or so I heard. So I was save undercover here.

**Max-** (Smirking) Hey little lady should you be home watching soap operas or cleaning? You know wifely dudes.

**Letty-** (Shot back) Should YOU be doing that.

Max just got up off from leaning on his teal and black Honda Fit. Letty had to laugh to herself. The man looked to be Vince's size and was driving something as small at the Fit.

**Max-** (Annoyed) You got jokes kid.

**Letty-** ( to his car) Kid? Sweetie i can kick your ass in any race with you driving that piece of crap any day.

Max took the bait.

**Max-** (cocky) Oh yeah? six large pretty face (Seeing Letty nod) We'll see who's ass is kicked once you see me waiting for you at the finish line.

Letty just rolled her eyes and walked over to her 240SX and started the engine. This was going to be so easy. Before they headed to the starting line. Max had 'Chad' look under Letty's hood. Letty was loving it because Jesse made it look like she was an amateur racer. He hide all the goods in place no one thought to look. Only they know it was there.

**Max-** (Called Jesse over) YO CHAD!

**Jesse-** (Jogging to them) What's up Max?

**Max-** (Pointing to Letty) Look under this chicks hood.

**Jesse-** (Smiling to himself) You got it. Now let's see what you got here.

Jesse was going through the list of 'Things' Letty had under her hood when two car roared which caught Letty's attention. To Letty's surprise i was Mia coming out of a Black 2008 Shelby Super Snake Mustang GT500 with a neon flamed dragon on the sides and Rory coming out of a Charcoal 2008 Nissan GT-R with lime flames. Letty tried to not looked completely shocked to see her two baby sisters here. Letty was still hurt of Mia's reaction to this and just prayed she wasn't there to blow her cover. Mia saw the look and went into action.

**Mia-** (Cheerful) Hey Elle sorry we're late (Thumbing to Rory) Zulay over here couldn't stop sucking face with Johnny.

**Rory-** (Acting mad) I WAS NOT!. (Pointing at Mia) Jordana YOU were the one sucking and almost jumping into Matt's pants.

**Letty-** (Thought) Jordana?, Zulay? Matt? Johnny?...OH MY GOD THESE GUYS ARE SOMETHING ELSE. (Playing along) Well at least you two stopped sucking face long enough to see me kick (Thumbing to Max) This Chumps ass.

After Mia and Letty gave each other the silent 'I'm sorry, I forgive you' looks. Letty just nodded and got in her car to race Max.

**Letty-** (Shouting) ALRIGHT HOT SHOT SHOW ME WHATCHA GOT!

**Max-** (Shouting back) WITH GREAT PLEASURE SWEET CHEEKS!

the to sped to Letty's surprise that Max shot his NOS tank early.

**Letty-** (thought to herself) Men are such idiots!

A few seconds Letty shot her's and to no shock to the team she whipped him of his money by a two car length stretch.


	14. Walking into danger

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FAST FIVE GROSSED 2.4 MILLION IN AUSTRALIA ON OPENING DAY ALONE. WHICH IS UNIVERSAL'S BIGGEST AUSTRALIAN OPENING EVER! DAMN THAT'S AWESOME! WOOO HOOO I MADE THREE PAGES OF REVIEWS. KEEP THEM COMING IT DRIVES ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY ;)

BACK STORY: Letty has three sister- Beastrise 'Bebe' who the eldest of the four then comes Letty then Trinity and Aurora who are fraternal twin- Aurora is the youngest. They grow up in a abusive home- Mom became Drugged up prostitute after they father die. Their stepfather was an abusiver in all ways. Bebe ran away because of the abuse leaving Letty to protect the other two. Trinity believed that Letty was never protective of her like she was Aurora so she to ran. Trinity and Bebe who in some ways followed in theirs mothers foot steps vowed to make their sisters pay for their happiness(jealous of course).

Love Ink- I'm glad you enjoyed it! I was trying to set to paste to how she got pick to be in the Braga THANK YOU FOR THE HELP ON THE UPLOAD ISSUE! ;)

Gingermegs- I'm glad your glad about their help towards Letty and that you liked it. i hope your day was better today sweetie. You got me confused with your

Xsparklethemagicalunicornx- Thanks with your Ideas.

FLASHBACK AT THE RACING SPOT-NIGHT:

After Letty and Max got back to starting line. Letty was greeted by Rory and Mia.

**Rory- **(Ecstatically) THAT WAS GREAT ELLE!**  
**

**Mia-** (Laughing) What do you expect. We talking about Michelle here.

**Letty-** (Shaking her head) Thanks you two.

Max was angry that he was beat by a woman even more that is was Letty. Max got out of his car and was greeted by Trinity.

**Trinity-** (Sarcastically to ) Oh this is beautiful. What the hell is Leticia and Aurora doing here and why the hell are they using fake names?

Trinity walked over to Max.

**Trinity-** (Angry) Max what the hell happened?

**Max-** (Annoyed) I got my ass kicked. What else does it look like Trin?

Just then she got an idea. Since her two sisters never saw her there she figured that they would be perfect to join Braga's team as their drives for the shipments to Mexico. It was a perfect way to get rid of her sisters she thought.

**Trinity-** (Smiling sarcastically) Well lick your wounds and invite her and the other shorter one to our special race.

**Max-** (Snapped) WHY DON'T YOU DO IT!

**Trinity-** (Shot back and pushing Max to Letty and the girls) BECAUSE I NEED TO INFORM FENIX ABOUT IT... NOW GO!

FLASHBACK AT THE 'SPECIAL' RACE- FOUR DAYS AFTER-NIGHT: 

BRAGA'S MEETING SPOT-NIGHT:

Letty felt she had getting in Braga's crew in the bag. all she had to do is this race and she would get a pager. At least that's what Brian told her. Everything was falling into place for Letty until an unexpected person showed up.

Letty grabbed Rory by the arm to the side so no one heard them.

**Letty-** (Looking around them Whisper) What are you doing here?

**Rory-** (innocently) i can to race.

**Letty-** (Demanded) Go home Aurora.

**Rory-** (Getting mad) Looking the real reason is Max in invited me too and i wanted to make sure that(Pointing to Letty's stomach) the both of you would be okay tonight.

**Letty-** (Shock) What about Emma and Leon? you should be with them NOT HERE.

**Rory-** (Angry) Look they are fine. You asked for my support so here it is. Plus i want to make sure my sister and soon-to-be niece or nephew will be okay.

ENDING OF FLASHBACKS

Two weeks later from the race and coming into the braga crew Letty was set to send Braga's shipment to Mexico. At the meet she found herself not being the only chick in the fact there was at least five,six including her. She figure it was their looks that got them their since at least two looked like chasers then racers. Secretly they were sent by Brian to watch her every move.

**Letty-**(Thought sarcastically)Ain't this some is going to be one hell of a like i'll be the only one beside this men knowing what the fuck I'm doing. This better be worth this type of shit.

One of the women she recognized from the race was Braga's right hand woman, Gisele Harabo who was scanning all the cars for 'Bugs'. Luckily Letty's was undetectable. Letty started feeling her nerves and her baby acting up.

**Letty-** (Talking to and rubbing her baby bump) Calmarse mi bebe. Estamos casi cerca de traer a casa papa. (Calm down my baby we are almost close to bring daddy home.)

She couldn't shake off the feeling when a dark skinned man came out of his of his green 1972 Ford Gran Trino.

**Giselle-** (Informed) Everyone this is Fenix he will be the one who will take you to cross the border and back

**Agent Kelsey Blake-** (Acting Flirty) This is going to be fun.

**Agent Claudia Gomez-** (Equally acting) more like interesting.

**Agent Rylyn Paul-** (Sounding annoyed) O WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Agent Cassidy Salvador-** (Noticing Letty and Introducing) Oh hey don't mind those two I'm Dallas. (Pointing to the other girls) That's Egypt, Starr, and Crista.

**Letty-** (Introducing) Leticia but I prefer Letty.

Egypt knocked in understanding.

**Letty-** (Whispering with and laugh) Are they always that way?

**Agent Rylyn Paul-** (Laughing and Shaking her head) Unfortunately yes! (forgetting Suki then Pointing to her) Oh that's Suki over there.

**Fenix-** (announced) You follow me at ALL times and stay close. DON'T get out of line otherwise your ass is mine. any questions?...(Shouting) ALRIGHT LET'S LOAD 'EM UP!

Letty prayed this would run as planned but it not Brian built Walkie Talkie's so she could call for help if she needed little did she know her fate. She just wanted everyone back at the fort safe and happy already like it use to be but now growing but she was in for the worst shock of her life.


	15. The fight to live

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK I KNOW ABOUT THE SPOILERS ONE MAIN ONE IS SO NOT A SHOCK TO SORRY XSPARKLESTHEMAGCALUNICORNX ONE OF THAT PERSON'S FRIENDS KINDA SAID IT ON TWITTER ABOUT A MONTH AND VIN DID ON HIS FB PAGE. I STILL CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE MOVIE HOPEFULLY THIS WEEKEND.**

Love Ink- The other two will be worse in a far out chap. Trinity starts showing evilness here. Thanks for the PM review hun.

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- I nearly jumped off my bed and hurt myself.I CAN'T FOR WHAT IT SAID OF THE SIXTH ONE-BEST SEX SCENE. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! LMAO Trinity is just getting started hun.

**MA- Trinity talks about the past.  
**

Inspired by FAST CAR BY TRACY CHAPMAN**  
**

FLASHBACK MEXICO DESERT-NIGHT:

While Fenix was informing the drivers Trinity sat quietly in the passenger's seat thinking about her master plan for her dear sister Letty. She quickly call her other sister to let her know that her plan was set to go.

**Trinity-** (Keeping her eyes on Letty) Hey it's me. The plan is set to roll.

**Bebe-** (Questioning with sarcasm) Is 'little miss perfect' with her?

**Trinity-** (Happy) NOPE! that bitch is so damn slow for this type of work.

**Bebe-** (Pleased) Good! She still has my son and i want her for myself anyways. Just make this as clean of a break as possible.

**Trinity-** (Shaking her head) I still can't believe you gave him to her.(Rushing after seeing Fenix got to the car) Look i gotta go. I'll call when it's done.

END OF FLASHBACK

FENIX AND TRINITY END-NIGHT: 

After Trinity got out of Fenix's car the drivers decided to flip out on Fenix about their money cut they promised. This ticked him off because this was the same issue every time so Fenix started shooting them. When Trinity saw Letty run to her car to leave she immediately got Fenix and they chased Letty.

**Fenix-** (furiously driving) What is next?

**Trinity-** (Demanded) Hit her.

**Fenix-** (Shocked) What...

**Trinity-** (clarifying) Hit her.

**Fenix-** (Disbelieve) Do you know what the hell your asking?

Trinity was losing her patients with Fenix.

**Trinity-** (Yelling) JUST HIT HER FUCKEN CAR NOW!

LETTY SIDE-NIGHT:

After Letty saw Fenix shoot most of the drivers she knew she needed to get out fast for the sakes of her and her unborn. She jumped back into her Runner and ran to save both their lives.

**Letty-** (Panicked on the Walkies as she drove) Brian... It's Fenix. His the one offing the drivers and now he is following me... What do I do?

**Brian-** (Nervously directing) Letty... Letty Drive as fast as you can to the warehouse.I'll have the back up there. Where are you?

**Letty-** (Frantically looking around) I'm...I'm on the highway off in Santa Monica.

Fenix rammed his car into Letty's Runner.

**Letty-** (Yelled) SON OF A BITCH!

**Brian-** (Nervous) What?

**Letty-** (Disbelieve) He is trying to run me off the road!

**Brian-** (Panicked) Hang on Letty

They was a crashing sound on Letty's end.

BRIAN, AURORA, VINCE AND LEON'S SIDE-NIGHT:

Brian, Aurora, Leon, and had left the kids with Alexa and had gone out to do some errands when Letty called for help. He stepped away from the others just to make sure no one heard him talking. When the others finished they heard the last of the conversation.

**Brian-** (Frantic) Letty... LETTY? (Yell) FUCK!

**Rory-** (Panicked) What happen to my sister?

Brian looked defeated.

**Leon-** (Softly) Brian man what's up with Letty?

**Brian-** (looking at the guys) Letty is in trouble.

**Rory-** (Flipping out) WHAT WE GOTTA HELP HER NOW!

LETTY, TRINITY AND FENIX-NIGHT:

After Letty's car flipped and seeing Letty weakly crawl out. Trinity found this satisfying to her.

**Fenix-** (Leaning over whispering and still look at Letty) What now?

Trinity- (Smiling at Fenix) I got this.

Trinity got out her and Fenix's guns one of the drivers gave her. She checked to she how many bullets she had. Then got Fenix's gun and also checked. she got out looked around to make sure no one was around to see her next move. Once Letty saw Trinity walk up to the flipped car.

**Letty-** (Weakly pleading) Trinity Por favor ayudame. (Help me please)

**Trinity-** (snarling) Why? I didn't see you helping me when that pig came at me every time he got sick of you-torturing me with beaten me and raping while mom watched in pleasure and you saving poor useless Aurora. That little bitch never even got touch because of your 'Good deeds'. So no I'd rather see you rot in hell where you belong.

**Letty-** (Crying out) POR FAVOR... AYUDAME! LO SIENTO... (please... help me! I'm sorry)

The next thing Letty saw scared her more then Trinity's hatred. It was Fenix. Both shot at the car and when the two drive off she manged to get some strength and climbs out the car as fast as she could before the car exploded. seconds after she climbs out and got 20 ft away the car then fell from the sharp pains she was getting. She tried with her strength to get back up and find help but every movement was unbearable to her but she know she needed help. She felt like her ribs had been re broken,stomach hurt something awful and her pant were soaked in blood. she know she was bleeding internally and needed help for her and her baby but she couldn't get to the hospital alone and she know she was a few miles from the fort so she forced herself to keep walking and get home so someone at the house could take her. Once she reached the fort. She forced herself in the house. She realized no one was home so she claimed up the stairs.

**Letty-** (Frustrated) O SHIT…GREAT NO ONES HERE!...(Hissing with every step she made) AHHHHHHHHHH (Gasping for air as she spoke and rubbed her stomach) BABY HOLD ON... MOMMY IS GOING TO GET US HELP JUST HOLD ME FOR ME PLEASE...

She finally got up the steps which felt like a million years to do and managed to get to the room and in to lay down. She was so weak and in horrible and extremely pain. All she wanted to do was sleep until someone came home or _not_. She couldn't believe she might die alone in her room blooding to death with her unborn. She felt like she to lose Dom's baby and not being able to get everyone closed her eye which felt like just for a minute when she heard people screaming. the screams sounded distance. It was Jesse and Mia coming home to see blood all over the floor,up the stairs and leading to where Letty was laying motionless in the bed. they quickly called 9-11 and left for the hospital.

BRIAN, AURORA, LEON AND VINCE'S END-NIGHT:

after they frantically searched for Letty. Rory spotted her car flipped and a female's lifeless arm stick out.

**Rory-** (Trying to jump out the car Screaming) Letty... Letty we are here baby. Hold on...

The car exploded before any one got too close.

**Rory-** (Frantic) Letty... (Being held back by Leon) LETTY NO... LET ME GO... LETICIA NO...

**Leon-** (Chocked out) Baby stop. Hazel Stop. Letty is gone. Baby she's gone.

Rory claps in Leon's arms. Then looked at Brian with hatred.

**Rory-** (Charging,hitting and screaming at Brian) YOU... YOU BASTARD. YOU KILLED MY SISTER. YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO KEEP HER SAFE AND YOU FUCKEN KILLED HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Leon fought to get Rory in the back of the car as her body racked with furious sobbing.

**Vince-** (Deadly whisper) I hope your happy now.

Vince joined Rory and Leon in the in the front Brian called for the clean up. The drive to the fort was sadly silent. The only thing heard was Rory's cries and Leon trying to comfort her.


	16. The sad blessing

**AUTHORS NOTE: JUST SAW FASTFIVE. I DIDN'T CRY LIKE I THOUGHT BUT MY JAW AND CHEST HURTS FROM WHAT WENT ON. I THINK THE BEST ONE BUT I THINK THE SIXTH ONE WILL BEAT IT. THE SPOILER WASN'T ANY NEWS TO MY MOTHER WHICH HAD ME LAUGHING BC I KNEW BUT SHE DIDN'T AND SHE STILL FIGURED IT**

Gingermegs- I love to have intense

Storymaker94- Ok I'm in tears thanks for adding my story. AWESOME! I Hope to get some feedback soon =D

INSPIRED BY: TRY SLEEPING WITH A BROKEN HEART BY ALICIA KEYS

INSPIRED BY: BROKEN HEARTED GIRL BY BEYONCE

FLASHBACK-NIGHT:

The four drove to the fort and was shocked to see a woman on the stretcher being put in the ambulance. Vince jumped out he car thinking it was Mia.

**Vince-** (Panicked) AMIA...

**Mia-** (Getting his attention and running into his arms) VINCENT. (Mumbling in the crock of his neck) Jesse and i came home and...(Looking at everyone's red and teared faces) What is wrong?

**Rory-** (Cried out) THIS BASTARD KILLED ... HER CAR BLOW UP!

**Mia**- (Confused) No she's not. (Hoping) At least i hope so.

**Leon-** (Choked out) What...

**Mia-** (Pointing to Letty) She is in the ambulance now. Like i was trying to say Jesse and i found her on the bed blooding.

the other's gasped.

**Mia-** (Rushing them) Come on they need to save her and our niece or nephew.

END OF FLASHBACK-NIGHT:

CEDARS-SINAI MEDICAL CENTER-MORNING:

The next morning Letty woke and did not know where she was and had little memory to what happened the night before. she saw the crew sitting there their face looked so familiar.

**Letty- **(Thought) _Something was terribly wrong_.(weakly spoke) Guys… whats going on?

**Rory-** (Rushing to Letty's side crying) O MY GOD LETTY YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA US LAST NIGHT! (Calmly) Your at the Hospital.

**Letty-** (confused) What do you mean? Why?

**Vince-** (Mad at the thought) Spunky we thought we lost you last night. After you hung on the buster. The buster, Rory, Leon and myself found your car and it exploded with a woman's body in it and we thought it was you until we got home to see the EMT's putting you in the ambulance. Mia and Jesse called them.

**Mia-** (Choked out) Sweetie, we came home and saw you in your bed in a pool of blood. We thought you were died.

**Jesse-** (Softly) How you feeling girl? What happened do you remember?

**Letty-** (Trying to think) All I remember is I was trying to get away from this guy named Fenix and my car flipped and...

**Leon-** (Getting angry that someone would hurt her) What... What is it?...

**Letty-** (Shocked then the pain kicked in) They... They shot me as I tried to get out my car but the bullet was a blank…I think hit me and all I remember besides that is this FUCKIN !

**Rory-** (Panicked) Who...Who is they? Easy Leticia.

**Letty-** (Ashamed) Trinity. Trinity and Fenix.

**Rory-** (Yelled) WHAT!

**Mia-** (Trying to be calm)Letty you lost a lot of blood and you re-broke your rib bones and they were able to stop the blooding so…

**Letty-** (Frantic) What! No...NO NOT MY BABY!

**Mia-** (Calmly) SHHH Lett. You are about 18wks a long with twin boys. Your still pregnant.

Letty was so confused but happy that she was still carrying Dom's baby- blanked out at boy that she didn't the "s" at the end.

**Letty-** (Shocked) O MY GOD, wait you said 18 weeks,a boy? So I didn't lose the baby, I didn't lose him?

**Mia-** (Soft laugh) No I said a boys and no they will be fine.(Nervous) Should I call Dom?

**Letty-** (Sarcastically) Yeah tell him what exactly? (Angry) Remember HE LEFT ME! He doesn't need to know anything

**Mia-** (Whining) Letty, come on you know he did it to-

Mia tried to explained her brothers actions but was cut off by Letty's anger

**Letty-** (Yelling sarcastically)IF YOU SAY TO KEEP ME SAFE IMMA STRANGLE YOU! HE LEFT I'V ALREADY TOLD YOU OR HAVE I BEEN SPEAKING TONGUE?

**Mia-** (Angry and pointing at her Stomach)) His the father of those boys. You don't think he has a right to know.

**Letty-** (Angry) HA A RIGHT? Are you for real? He lost that right when he decided to run and leave me behind. So no he doesn't have any right. (Doubling in pain) AHHH...

Letty lost it,her dream of having Dom's baby was doubled and he wasn't with her.

**Rory-** (Pleading) Letty you need to calm down the monitors are about to go off please. It's no good to stress. Not for you or my nephews.

**Mia-** (Shaking her head) Guys i think we should go. Rory, Leon and I got the kids since i know you want to stay her with Letty.

**Rory-** (Softly) Thanks...

The team said their goodbye's and went back to clean up the fort. Two hours later the agents(The ones Letty met at the Meet) and Suki walked in with balloons and multi-colored roses.

**Letty-** (Shocked) Dallas?, Egypt?, Starr,Crista? Suki?

**Agent Salvador- **(Shaking her head) I'm not Dallas. I'm Agent Cassidy Salvador.

**Agent Blake-**( Hand up) I'm not Starr I'm Agent Kelsey Blake.

**Agent Gomez-** (Hand up) I'm not Crista. I'm Agent Claudia Gomez.

**Agent Paul-** (Hand up) And i'm not Egypt I'm Agent Rylyn Paul.

**Suki-** (Laughing) I'm still crazy Suki Aioki. We were working for Brian to keep you safe.

They all nodded.

**Agent Paul-** (Informed) Those two hit you with blanks. Besides us you were one of the lucky ones to make it out alive.

**Letty-** (Angrily Shocked) Are you serious i nearly died. I could of lost EVERYTHING!

**Agent Blake-** (Apologetic) We understand and we are sorry for that.

**Rory-** (Shaking her head) Understand?... I don't think you ladies do.

**Agent Gomez-** (Informing Apologetically, Small smiling) We were just informed about your injuries and the pregnancy. Congratulations.

**Letty-** (Small Smile) Thanks...

**Suki-** (Quickly) We need to go. I'll come back later.

The women left the room. After an hour visit from the women it finally hit Letty.

**Letty-** (wide eyed) SHIT RORY I'M HAVING TWIN BOYS... What the hell am I going to do now? I can't lose them too. I don't think I can do it again. I can't stay here.

**Rory-** (Calmly) Lett your not alone. If you leave so will I and Emma.

**Letty-** (Shocked) What about Gio, Brian...What about Leon?

**Rory-** (Smiling) Gio will stay with Brian since he is his father and Aayden tagged alone with us.

Brian walked in with Elyjah just as the two were having their conversion.

**Brian-** (Nervously) Hey Lett how you doing?

**Rory-** (Snapped) Alive no thanks to you.

**Brian-** (Frowning) Aurora i never meant for this to happen.

**Rory-** ( Mumbled) Could of fooled me.

**Brian-** (Tired) Let's not do this now.

**Rory- **(Rolling her eyes) Fine by me. (Sarcastically) Oh by the way YOUR son is with Mia. You need to to take him while i'm here with my sister. Can you do that without getting him hurt or killed? (Looking at Elyjah) Can you made sure Gio is safe please.**  
**

**Brian- **(Angry) I can take care of my kid.

**Letty-** (Still Shocked by the news) Wow I'm having twins...Boys at that

**Rory-** (Smiling) You'll be a great mother. Now you can finally get your chance.

**Letty-** (Tearly eyed) Thanks Hermana. (Sister)

**Rory-** (Snapped back) Good. Well do that while I take care of my sister.

**Letty-** (Getting mad) Hello... I'm still in the room. Please You two don't do this here. I'm not in the mood or Physically able to to deal with this

**Elyjah-** (Concerned) How are you doing hun?

**Letty-** (Annoyed and sad) Ely I almost got killed and i just found out i'm have twin boys and their father isn't around and will never have that chance.

**Brian-** (Calmly) I'm still working on it but i got a plan. That's why we are here.

**Rory-** (Yelling) WHAT NOW?


	17. Reliving her past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **FROM NOW ON THE CHAPTERS FOLLOW FROM WHERE FASTFIVE SORT OF ENDED ONLY THE OTHER STUFF IN FIVE BESIDES BEING IN RIO. IF YOU HAVE ADDED ME IN YOUR FAVES AND I DIDN'T MENTION YET YOU PLEASE PM ME TO LET ME KNOW;) I DID ALSO KEPT THE ELENA PART.  
**

Gingermegs- I'm sorry your still worried about them but I think she likes that people are;P He (Brian) is trying to made it right so if she gets into problems. It would be intentional at least not on his side. And last comment I meant say I love intense that's what happens to me when I get too happy(TYPOS).lmao in this chapter is when Mia tells Dom she was 'murdered'

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- I figured intense chapters show emotions we don't see in the Letty isn't done Struggling yet though. I just wished Jesse and Leon were mentioned.

TIVA GSR FREEK, ingridlaperez and again storymaker94 for adding me.I'm in tears of joy! Let me know what you think

FLASHBACK IN CEDARS-SINAI MEDICAL CENTER HOSPITAL-NIGHT:

**Rory-** (Yelling) WHAT NOW?

**Letty-** (On a sigh) Look O'Conner. It's over. Dom can't be free. Leon and Vince can't be cleared and me...Well I'll be raising me boys most likely with me behind bars or on the run. Either my boys are going to well as Mia and sister and it's over.

**Elyjah-** (Quickly) You all are cleared.

Letty and Rory just stood staring at Elyjah in shock.

**Brian-** (Sadly) Everyone but Dom that is.

**Letty-** (Shaking her head) I'm not surprised he isn't.

FORT- DAY:

After coming home from the hospital three weeks later. Letty,Rory, Leon and a now four month old Emma were packing up to leave to Europe but not without a fight from Mia.

**Mia-** (Pleading as they packed the cars) Letty please just stay. We can find an other way to get Dom home.

Mia walked over to Letty place a hand on Letty's now small perfect round stomach.

**Mia-** (Teary eyed) What to be there for the birth of my nephews. (pleading once again) Don't do this.

**Letty-** (Holding her tears and be strong) Amia if everything goes as plan you will.

**Brian-** (Trying to make sure she knows what to do) Mia you know what to do right?

Mia tearfully nodded. Mia grabbed here phone and dialed Dom.

**Dom-** (Answering on the other end) Dime Lo (Talk to me)

**Mia-** (Choked out as she was seeing the cars driving off) Dom.

**Dom-** (On a sigh) Mia... I told you not to call me here.

**Mia-** (Nervous now) Dom it's Letty. She's been murdered.

**Dom-** (Choked out) What?... How?

**Mia-** (Crying) Her car exploded on the highway after being hit. The funeral is in a few days... (Knowing if she told not to do something he would) Please don't come. The Feds are still Staking out this place.

END OF FLASHBACK:

BERLIN, GERMANY HOUSE-AFTERNOON:

Two months later the had gotten into routine after settling in middle size house in had finally come home from a long errand run thanks to her now 26 week stomach delay her every move.

**Letty-** (Walking in the house) Hey... (Pause and looking around) Where Mariposa? (Butterfly?)

**Leon-** (Rolling his eyes annoyed as he flip through channels on the couch) EMMA... is out like a light for the afternoon upstairs.

**Letty-** (Loving to bug him. Acting ) You killed your daughter and let her I thought you loved here to not hurt her.

**Leon-** (Getting up with annoyance) NO LETICIA! She's taking a nap. Is Dom close to getting closed yet so we can go home?

**Letty-** (Sigh) So far yes.

Leon nodded. Kissed Letty's head.

**Leon-** (As he walked out) Okay well Rory should be home in about four hours and I'll be home tonight. (Questioning) Are you sure you'll be okay to watch her?

**Letty-** (Shaking her head LAUGHING) I'm pregnant not .

Two hours later Letty's world came crashing down when the door rang.

**Letty-** (Laughing) Damn it Leon i said-

Letty froze as she saw who was at the door.

**Max-** (Smiling) Missed me baby? Who's Leon? (Looking Letty over)then tried to touch her stomach) DAMN BABY YOU LOOKIN' HOT.

**Letty-** (Snarling) Go away.

Letty tried to close the door on max but was pushed back from the force from it being opened.

**Max-** (Laughing) Now, Now Sweet face i thought we had something a few months ago then you left me.

Emma started crying. Max signed thre other men to enter the house. One was Fenix.

**Fenix-** (Sarcastically) Was hell too hot for you sweet heart. (Talking to the men then looking at Letty) Get the kid. I wanna have my fun with her.

**Letty-** (adrenaline kicking in) STAY AWAY FROM UP OR...

**Fenix-** (Smirking) Or what? (Step in Letty's face whispering) You are out numbered. So YOU can't do a damn thing about it.

**Letty-** (Spilling in his face) Your so weak that you think you threatening me will work but you got an other thing coming

Next thing Letty Knew was Fenix hitting her after he laugh in her face then the other men took turns attacking her Physically and Sexually. While Fenix watched satisfied.

**Letty-** (Now crying pleading) Please don't. Don't do this. Please I'm sorry...Just let us go.

**Fenix-** (Yelling point a gun at her head) SHOUT UP.

while she screamed for help until she was Choked until she blacked out.


	18. Her worse nightmare

**AUTHORS NOTE: IF THIS CHAPTER SOUND LIKE SOMEONE ELSE JUST KNOW I MAY HAVE A DIFFERENT OUT COME. NO COPYING HAS BEEN DONE. HAVE TISSUE WHEN READING THIS! SORRY COULDN'T WAIT FOR MORE REVIEWS TO COME. I'M TRYING TO GET DOM AND LETTY REUNITED QUICKLY. 3!  
**

EMILY0908- I'm guessing your speechless on the ..I'M GLAD YOUR STILL READING;)

Inspired by THE PROMISE BY TRACY CHAPMAN

BERLIN CHILDREN HOSPITAL-LATE AFTERNOON:

After Braga's men attacked Letty and being rushed to the hospital. She started to wake up late the following day.

**Letty-**(Waking Up)Hmmm…

**Aurora-** (Softly)Letty sweetie can you hear me?

Letty nodded in response.

**Letty-** (worried looking around) Where…Where am I?

**Aurora-** (Softly) Your in the hospital.

**Letty-** (Freaking out) OH SHIT WHERE IS EMMA? WHY AM I HERE?

**Aurora- **(Calmly) Emma is fine she is with Leon in the waiting room. (Pause) Babe you were attacked you. When I came home, you were completely passed, and bleeding with your clothes torn. The babies…

**Letty-** (Crying and demanding) No, No, No, NOT MY BABIES!... WHERE ARE THEY? I WANNA SEE THEM!

**Aurora-**(informed) Letty…LETICIA CALMARSE!(Calm down!) You have stitches. You had to have an emergency C-Section because their Placenta's Ruptured (Pause) The babies are in the NICU in the SCN Unit. They have to be incubated.

**Letty-** (Frantic) Will…will they be okay?

**Aurora-** (trying to comfort) The doctors says they could have a fighting chance.

**Letty- **(Whispered) What are their changes?

**Aurora- **(Looking at her own hands)I'm not sure.

**Letty- **(demanded) I need to see them.

**Aurora- **(Physically fight Letty to stay in bed) They were getting tested when I went to see them a little while ago…(quickly after seeing the fear in Letty's face) It's just to see where they stand right now.

**Letty-** (Fighting back tears) Please get the doctor in here so I can my sons.

**Aurora- **(Not wanting Letty to face her premmie twins yet) You should rest first.

**Letty-**(losing patients) AURORA!

**Aurora-** (hands up) Okay, Okay…just calm down.

An hour after waking up, finding out about her boys and fighting with everyone to see them. Letty was finally able to see her sons. Aurora pushed Letty to the SCN Unit doors and stopped.

**Aurora-**(On a long sigh) Are you ready to do this?

**Letty-** (shaking her head, Whispering) No… But I need to see them. (Pause) I have to be strong for them.

Aurora opened the door after Letty told her she had to do this. Once Letty saw her sons all hooked up to a bunch of tube and machines she broke down crying.

**Letty-** (Crying) Ay Dío(oh god)… What have I done?

**Aurora-** (feeling her heart break for Letty) Nothing mami. You didn't do this.

**Letty- ** (Still crying) If it wasn't for me going undercover for Brian this wouldn't have happened. Braga's guys wouldn't have come after me. (pointing the twins) They would not have been born this early and have to fight to live.

**Aurora-** (Trying to make Letty understand) Letty you cannot blame everything that happened on yourself. (Paused in shocked) Wait... Fenix attacked you?

**Letty-** (looking like a scared child then full on crying) Yes with Max and two other I didn't recognized at all. Fenix mostly kept a gun to my head and the other three actually attacked. Aurora… If they don't make it. I do not know what I'm going to do.

**Aurora-** (hugging Letty) Shhh… it's going to be okay you'll see. (pulling slightly back and Looking at Letty) What are my nephew's names?

**Letty-** (small smile) Kaedyn Dominic and Gabryle Anthony Toretto.

**Aurora-** (choked whisper) I love those names Lett. They are perfectly fitted for them. They will pull through. I'll inform Brian about the attack.

Letty spend two months by her boys side seeing them grow and get stronger everyday when Letty's world suddenly came crashing down. She was in a rocking chair that one of the main nurses (nurse Olivia) watching the boys gave her to use. She had told Leon and Rory to stay home. Letty was rocking slowly lulling her sleep when all of a sudden the boys monitors when off causing Letty the go into a hysterical state.

**Letty-** (Hysterical) WHATS…WHATS GOING ON? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BOYS?

**Nurse Olivia-** (Rushing Letty out the room) Letty I think it would be best if you waited out in the open waiting room outside.

**Letty-** (Fighting) NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY SONS?

**Nurse Olivia-** (Finally getting Letty out the room) Letty please let us help them when get them stabled I will come and get you.

The door closed on Letty. She moved to the window and watched the nurses and doctors work frantic to help her sons. Letty felt defenseless watching. It had been twenty minutes before Rory and Leon showed up. Thankfully, some guards they had was watching Emma.

**Rory-** (Nervous) Letty… What is wrong sweetie? What happened?

**Letty-** (Dazed and not taking her eyes off her boys behind the mirror) I was just closing my eyes for a second and their monitors when off.(Pause. Turning to Rory crying ) I SWEAR AURORA IT WAS JUST A SECOND!

Rory without a word walked over to Letty and held her as she cried. Other twenty minutes that had passed when a teary Nurse Olivia walked out and walked passed them without eye contacted or a single word to any of them. This act was unsettling to Letty.

**Letty-** (Crying, turning the nurse around) What happened in there.

The nurse did not answer or look at Letty.

**Letty-** (Demanding answers) What happened in there with my sons?

Before the nurse answered, the doctor slowly walked out looked like he was dreading to break some kind of news as he walked up to Letty and Rory. Letty saw his look and started backing away slowly shaking her head not wanting to believe or hear it. Leon saw her moving away and tried to grab her.

**Letty-** (Backing away with tears and fighting with Leon) No, No, NO!... NOT MY BABIES!… LET ME GO!... NOT MY BOYS...

**Doctor Zaylen Harper –** (Sadly) I'm so sorry…

Once Leon got Letty to claim down a tad Rory grabbed and held and rocked her.

**Leon-** (Walking to the doctor ) I'll be back.

Leon talked to the doctor on the side to get clear answers.


	19. The truth comes out

AUTHOR'S NOTE- THE INTENSE CHAPTERS WILL DIE DOWN FOR NOW. I . OK I JUST READ NOT ONLY WILL THERE BE A SIXTH ONE BUT ALSO A SEVENTH ONE TOO IDK NOW… GO ON VINXPERIENCE AND PM ME YOUR THOUGHTS… BUT STILL REVIEW PWEASE!...

Love Ink-Your surprising answer will be answered here.

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- You see how she is coping in this chapter. The six one is said to shot on your home land hun. I PRAY MY BIRTH STATE IS PICK FOR FIVE AND GETS THOSE'?' OFF AND ACTUALLY GETS PICKED!

Gingermegs- Wow ever though I did two chapters back to back you gave me two reviews that babe;) You made you smile. You can how things go with those two here.

CAR PARADISE IN AUSTRALIA-DAY: 

Six months after Letty 'Murder' Dom, Mia, Vince and Dom's new girl Elena with Brian and Gio settled in Australia. Dom and team team opened a shop. He was trying to claim the infant in his arm when one of his newbie's called in to the office to Dom.

**Trystan-**(Kinda yelling at the door) Yo Dom a woman is here to see you. She said it's important and she said she isn't in the mood to wait.

Dom was helping Elena with the infant that had come to the team four months ago.

**Dom-** (A little stress not looking from the baby) Man just tell Mia that I'm busy with the baby right now.

Letty walked in the office not seeing Elena in the corner of the room.

**Letty-** (Nervously joking) Wow never thought I'd walk in on this.

Just then Dom snapped his head up from the baby to the woman's voice. Shocked to see the woman he had loved for so long and regretfully left in the Dominican Republic.

**Dom-** (Choked out and frowning) Leticia?…

**Letty-** (Holding back tears) Hey Dominic…

**Dom-** (Shaking his head) No… It can't be. Your-

**Letty-** ( Eyebrow raised) What? Dead.(Shaking her head) No… But I sure as hell went through hell seen we last saw each other but I guess you've heard.

**Dom-** (Shot back) No actually I thought you really were died.

Elena started to feel out of place and decided it was time for her to leave.

**Elena-** (Stuttering nervously) I…I should go. I will bring him to Mia.

Elena gave a kiss on Dom's cheek and took the baby and left but not before got a good look at the baby. After the two left the office Letty needed to know if they were together before she told him about being a father to her twins.

**Letty-** (curiously with sarcasm) Was that my replacement that just walked out?

Dom shook his head, which made Letty slightly smile.

**Dom-** (Softly) We dated for few months back but it stop once the baby come and plus no one can be you and never will and it wasn't fair to her.(Pause with a frown) Where have you been all this time?

**Letty-**(On a sigh sitting down) Rory, Leon and I've been in Berlin with there eight month old.

Just as Letty went to ask him about the baby, Rory came in with a bouncy and talkative-Baby babbling Emma.

**Rory-** (Out of breath) Sorry to interrupt but Letty I'm going to take Emma to Leon and come back when your done.

**Letty-** (Looking at Dom) Do You think we can finish this later.

**Dom-** (Quickly) You busy tonight?

**Letty-** (Taking aback) No. No here's my address and cell.

**Dom- ** (Smiling) Alright I get off at six but I'll going get changed and meet up at your place around seven?

**Letty-** (Smiling back) Sounds great see you then.

Dom debated on kissing her lips but went for her cheek instead.

**Dom-** (Whisper) See you later.

Letty nervously smiled and walked out with Rory and Emma to the truck.

Aurora's 2011 DENALI HYBRID:

The drive back to Letty's place was slight for a while until Rory couldn't take it any longer.

**Rory-** (Looking at Letty for a split as se drove) You know he want to kiss you right?

**Letty-** (On a sigh looking out the window) So did I but we need to talk first before anything can happen. I have a a son to think about first and I'm not dragging him through Dom's and my mess.

**Rory–** (Smiling) I'm glad to hear that.(Threatening) I swear though if he tires to pull another fucken stunt like he did in D.R. He'll wish I was Kathy Bate in Misery when I'm finished with him.

**Letty-** (Acting in pain the laughing) OUCH!...And they say I've got anger problems. I hope I'm not near if and when that needs to happen.

**Rory-** (Shrugging) Hey look at who raised me mostly.

Letty just laughed at Rory's comment.

**Rory-** (Informed) I'll go with Emma to Leon's tonight so you and Dom can talk. (Joking) Oh and PLEASE... No freaky stuff

**Letty-** (Shocked with her eyes and mouth wide open) AURORA DIEM ORTIZ!

**Rory-** (Crying from laughing trying to act innocent) What... You two were the wildest people I knew and my guess still are so... (Grossed out face) Yeah no freaky stuff.

**Letty-** ( On a sigh looking away) I doubt it.

LETTY'S PLACE-EVENING:

It was almost seven. Rory was getting her and Emma's things together to leave.

**Letty-** (talking to to Kaedyn) Alright little man. Mommy has to clean before daddy comes here and meets you.

Letty finished cleaned while tripping every now then realizing she didn't cook.

**Letty-** (Yelling at herself) DAMN IT!

just then her phone rang.

**Letty-** (catching her breath) Hello.

**Dom-** (Slight laugh) Hey Lett its Dom.

**Letty-** (Laughing then confussed) Oh.. how-.

**Dom-** (Laughing with a joke) You gave me your new number with your address remember?...

**Letty-** (Laughing. nervous) I forgot... whats up? Are you still coming?

**Dom-** (reassuring) Yeah, yeah um I called to tell you don't worry about dinner tonight i will pick up Chinese if that's ok?

**Letty-** (Relieved) Chinese would be fine. Thanks"

**Dom-** (Smiling) Sure see you in a few

**Letty-** (Smiling the laughing) alright. There is a key under the Frog statue...(Hearing a laugh) Yeah i said a frog.

Rory had finished packing. she had to make sure the truth came out.

**Rory-** (Softly) You know you GOTTA tell him.

**Letty-** (Shaking head not looking at Rory) No i don't.

**Rory-** (Anger and shocked) YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS LETICIA!

**Letty-** (Warning) AURORA...

**Rory-** (Not trying to hear it) NO! Letty you almost got killed (Showing two fingers) TWICE!

**Letty-** (Yelling) DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY.(Pointing at her chest) I LIVED THROUGH IT. TRINITY AND FENIX COMING AFTER ME,FLIPPING MY CAR THEN SHOOTING ME. (DRAMATICALLY YELLING) OH HOW ABOUT THE BEST ONE WHEN FENIX POINTED A GUN TO MY HEAD WHILE THE OTHER THREE PENDEJOS (COWARDS) TOOK TURNS TORTURING ME. IN THE END LOSING...(Pause to get Kaedyn) I can't. I can't tell him.

Just then Dom walked in.

**Dom-** (curious) Who can't you tell Letty?

**Rory-** (Startled) Oh hey Dom. I was just on my way out with Emma to meet Leon.

**Dom-** ( Confused) Leon... Why?

**Rory-** (Laughing I'll explain later now you AND (Looking at Letty with that serious look) Letty need to sort some things out first.

After the two left. Dom looked at Letty with a baby in her arms. He had dark curly hair with hazel eyes with olive was wearing a pair of dirty denim jeans with a lime green baby muscle shirt with a teal car with a midnight blue plaid button up shirt with baby boots.

**Dom-** (Laughing) We gotta find a way to stop meeting like (Pointing to the baby) this.

Letty start to rock the now fussy baby. That made Dom smile brightly at the new Letty in front of him.

**Letty-** (To Kaedyn) Shhh ... (Looking at Dom and Nervously introducing) Dominic...This is our son Kaedyn Dominic Toretto.

Dom snap from the the fussy baby to Letty's face. His head started to get fuzzy from hearing the words 'OUR SON'.

**Dom-** (Choked out) Wait...OUR son? How?

**Letty-** (Slightly smiling) Well when you left me.(Putting Kaedyn in the near by crib) You left a piece of you behind.

Silence fell in the room.

**Dom-** (Curious) What was that I walked in on? What was it you two were fighting on not telling me? Since I know that it's me your hiding something from.

Letty knew now she had to tell what had happen or else he would find a way and find out himself, which would be worse. However, how was he going to react? She was beyond nerve now. "

**Letty-** (Shaking) Dom we gotta talk.

**Dom-** (Frowning) Letty what is it baby. Tell me

**Letty-** (Looking at her hands) I don't know how to explain this…(Snapped her head up with fear in her eyes and pleading) But wait before I do promise me you wouldn't go after anyone. PLEASE!

**Dom-** (Trying to calm her. Nervous) Ok baby just say it. Your scaring me here

**Letty-** (Informing with tears) Dom my…my accident with that bastard Fenix wasn't the whole was also Trinity my sister. That is why I was in that wreak, I was running from them after the shots happened. At the hospital Mia told me I was pregnant with the Kaedyn. I left LA and went to Berlin to escape them but they found my when I was Six months. They beat me…

**Dom-** (Panicked) What? They what?

**Letty- **(Afraid to say it) Dom I-I was almost rape…(Seeing the fire in his ) Dom there is more.

**Dom-** (Trying to be calm) Okay…

**Letty-** (Crying) Dom.. when Mia told me I was having two boy After the last attack.I gave birth them after their Placenta's Rupture... Two months later I lost our other son. His heart just... It just stopped.

**Dom-** (Heart broke) OH MY GOD LETTY… COME HERE BABY.

**Letty-** (Whisper cry then really hard in his arms) I'm sorry. OH GOD, DOM! I'm so sorry.

Slightly pushing away to see her face.

**Dom-** (Shocked) LETICIA YOU LISTEN TO IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO BE SORRY FOR .(Holding her tighter) I'm just glad you told me I just happy you and Kaedyn are here safe.

Letty nodded against his chest and cried into Dom's arms

**Letty-** (Joking lightly) Well Eliza is very hard head and fought me to tell you.

**Dom-** (Nervously ) Should I call them over or no?

**Letty-** (Smiling with fresh tears) No tell them all to head over and I'll call Rory to come back.


	20. More shocking secrets to unfold

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY LADIES FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I THINK I AM GOING TO SLOW DOWN ON THE UPDATES UNTIL I GET ATLEAST THREE REVIEWS PER CHAPTER SO I GET AN INSIDE OF WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO I CAN GET SOME MORE FEEDBACK. BECAUSE I'V BEEN GETTING REALLY BAD WRITER'S IF THIS CHAPTER MIGHT THROW YOU IT DOESN'T THEN GREAT.**

Gingermegs**-** More dotty ;) I hope it is okay.

EMILY0908- ALL IS WELL!

xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- HEHE YUP IM That is me dream location. More drama in this one. PM me if your still confuse;)**  
**

LETTY'S PLACE-EVENING:

Three hour after Letty had told Dom her story about what she had gone through and crying herself to sleep. Dom decided to get to know his other son.

**Dom-** (Rocking and talking to a fussy Kaedyn) Hey little man. It's just you and me since your mommy just spilled her guts out about her brother. (On a sigh) Your daddy is the biggest idiot on the earth. Don't worry daddy will fix everything to where it was before.

Meanwhile in Letty's room. Letty had gotten up out of bed a little confused as to how she had gotten there and then she stared to panic when she realized that Kaedyn wasn't in his nursery next door and that she left him in the family room in the front of the house. She started to calm down when she heard Dom's voice and then realized that he had Kaedyn so she quietly walked to the family room to listen to the 'Father-Son' talk that was going on. Letty started to feeling a pain in her heart hearing Dom tell their son that everything that had happened to her was all his fault and that he was going to fix it all.

**Letty-** (Warily) Dom… What are you telling our son?

Dom jumped a little at the sound of her voice.

**Dom-** (Sadly) Just how I royally messed everyone's lives up with mines.

**Letty-** (Trying) Dom…

Dom wasn't trying to hear placed a now sleeping Kaedyn in his nursery then walked back out to Letty in the family room. Where Letty was still stand.

**Dom-** (Rubbed his face frustratedly and sitting down) Letty... I screwed up in the most worse ways.(Softly) Your right all I know how to do is push people away. (Pause) every once my parents died I felt that was the ONLY way to handle things without getting hurt (Head low) but instead I hurt the most important people in my fucked up life. I almost lost Amia and Vincent. (Tearing up) I lost Jesse and now his blood is on my fucken hands... I possible lost you for ever (Pause) Letty if you do not want to be with me I completely understand. I know I left you and you went through the pregnancy alone and have been taking care of Kaedyn for 4 months by yourself. You probably have someone in your ... (Pause) I should just go. I didn't call the guys because you had falling asleep.

Letty walked closer to him but still had a good distance between them.

**Letty-** (Anger at what she just heard) DOMINIC DANTAE TORETTO! Listen to me it isn't your fault that Jesse raced Johnny that night, we all didn't have a clue until it was already done.() Jesse actually was sent into PC... and before you flip out on me. I found out the same day I was pregnant with the boys and the team found out the very next day.(Walking up and kneeling in between his )...And as far us. Well...(On a sigh) Dominic I've had many nights of tears and pain since you left me in the small house.

**Dom-** (Heart breaking) Leticia...

**Letty-** (Cutting him off) No Dominic. Now I didn't know it then but now I do. You just wanted what YOU thought was best but WAS best was for you to be with me. I don't hate you. I'm not angry at you. (Pause) I just want my family back. I want (Pointing at his chest) YOU! I want (Pointing at her then back at him) OUR! I might be hard but I'm willing to work at it if you are?

Dom couldn't keep a straight face after hearing that Letty still wanted him but he know he had to work extremely hard to prove he had changed. Not just to Letty but to his kids.

**Dom-** (Determent) Okay so we work slow. (Pause getting teary eye) Letty I swear I'm going to work as hard as it takes to prove you that I'm seriously a changed man. for the better.

**Letty-** (Softly) Okay.

The two kissed passionately for the first time in two knew if he wanted to keep Letty then he knew she had to know the true.

**Dom-** (Nervous) Letty...

Letty just looked at him.

**Dom-** (Stuttering) G...Gabryle is a...alive.

**Letty-** (Confused then frantic) his alive? He wasn't breathing when I held him last...AND THEY COULDN'T CALL ME TO TELL ME HIS ALIVE?

**Dom-** (Trying to calm a frantic Letty) Baby...LETTY BABY! (Pause) The hospital called me because after his heart with some miracle started up again. They couldn't find you. I've been taking care of him.

**Letty-** (Thinking hard) The baby in your office today... (Shocked) THAT'S MY SON? (Pause) WHY THE HELL DIDN'T MIA...

Letty slapped her mouth and her eye went wide at the slip up and pray he didn't hear it.

**Dom-** (On a sigh) Yes... (Pause. Angry yell) WHAT! AMIA KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE?

**Letty-** (Panicked) Dom...

**Dom-** (Angry) Who else knew?...

Letty didn't say anything.

**Dom-** (Gasped) The whole damn team?

**Letty-** (pleading) Dominic please...

**Dom-** (Hurt) Was this all because of what I did to you guys? Was this all to hurt me... Because IT WORKED!

**Letty-** (Tearing) We NEVER meant for it to go as far as faking my death but Fenix and that WHOLE DAMN TEAM came after me. THEN some how they STILL found me. I'M SOOOO SORRY! The team did to protect us.

**Dom-** (On a sigh) I believe you. (Pause hugging Letty) I get it but it still hurts that no trust me to tell me the truth about my family. I forgive you all though only because you all three are alive and we are back together. In the morning I'll bring Gab over here.

**Letty-** (Sob) Thank you... Stay with me?

Dom nodded then text Mia to tell her he had a over nighter at went with Letty and laid there spooning with Letty and they drifted to sleep.


	21. Gabryle and DT reunite

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY I KNEW IT WOULDN'T BE SO HARD TO GET AT LEAST THREE LIKE PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER… I'M UBER HAPPY RIGHT NOW I MADE THE 50TH REVIEW MARK,1165 HITS,323 VISITORS AND I'M DOING MY OWN HAPPY DANCE AND SO PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS ROLLING. THIS A REALLY LONG ON BECAUSE YOU HAD TO WAIT.**

Love Ink- Let's just say Bebe had some involvement in that whole corrupt hospital mess and Brian played but did you see fast five? If you did then you would get that they are not on the run anymore…YET! lol

Gingermegs-LMAO I HAPPY YOU'RE DOING YOUR HAPPY DANCE IN YOUR

D27427- here is more ;)

LETTY'S PLACE-MORNING:

Letty couldn't sleep all night long so she decided to go make some coffee. Letty just kept thinking about what had happened in the last she found Dom in his office in his garage with a baby and his ex. Then she told Dom about what Brian left out. Then she told Dom about Jesse and she found out that her son she thought she had lost was mysteriously sent to Dom and would be back in her arms that afternoon when they all met up for lunch and find out how they ended up in the Beautiful country of Australia. Letty was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard Kaedyn waking up. Letty knew that she need to start on making his bottle but froze when she hear a man's voice talking to Kaedyn in the monitor but then smiled realizing that Dom had spent the night and was talking to Kaedyn. Once Letty had the bottle ready she walked to the nursery.

**Letty-** (Calling out) Dom thanks for... (Shocked and confused) Dom... Where is Kaedyn?

Letty couldn't believe her eye. Dom wasn't holding Kaedyn but instead his was holding a light curly haired baby who had chocolate brown eyes.

**Dom-** (Turning around smiling) See Gab I told you your mommy would be shocked.

**Letty-** (Tearful choke) Dom...

Dom motioned Letty to him.

**Dom-** (Lovingly) Come here baby I got someone who I couldn't wait for you to meet. (Looking at Letty then at Gab) Letty this is our son Gabryle. Gabryle this is your gorgeous mommy I told you about. (Looking at Letty) Do you want to hold him?

**Letty-** (Tearful choke) Yes... (Happily agreeing Gabryle) Hello my sweet angel...

Dom handed Letty Gabryle and got a smiling Kaedyn from his crab.

**Dom-** (Smiling) I figured you need this so I got him earlier.

**Letty-** (Confused) Wait... What time is it?

**Dom-** (Small laugh) Almost noon. Come on Kae lets get you fed and leave your brother and mommy to have some one on one time and we can have other one on one. (Stopped and turned to Letty) Mia and the team couldn't make lunch because of a delay in shipment that came in so...

**Letty-** (Small smile) Dinner is fine then.

Dom smiled back and walked out the room.

That night was race night.

**Dom-** (Yelling up at the bottom of the stairs) Letty!...

**Letty-** (Yelling back) Yeah!...

**Dom-** (Informed) Mia called me and asked if you wanted to come to the races tonight?

Letty came downstairs to Dom in the living room. "

**Letty-** (Confused) Dom, why wouldn't I want to go?

**Dom-** (Shrugging) I don't know. I just figured since things have changed you would want to go anymore.

**Letty-** (Laughing with a tease) what so racer skanks could be hanging all over you. no I'm going with you.

**Dom-** (Laughing with a tease) Letty I've only got eyes for you. It's not my fault god gave me such great looks.

He said leaning in for a kiss

**Letty-** (Rolling her eyes) Um hmm Dom. Whatever.

she said and moved quickly before their lips touched.

**Dom-** (Whined) Oh come on baby I'm just playing.

**Letty-** (Laughing) I'm gonna get ready. I hope I can get Rory to watch the boys for us.

Dom did not waste any time. He walked into her room. .

**Letty-** (Smirking ) You thought you could sneak peak of me getting dressed? huh

**Dom-** (Smirking back) Maybe…

Letty just shook her head at him.

**Letty-** (Laughing) Well not this time.

Letty's words made Dom pout.

**Letty-** (Leaning in to kiss his pouty lips) maybe later papi.

That made him smile.

**Dom-** (Smiling) So you excite to see everyone again?

**Letty-** (Excitedly) YEAH, OF COURSE. How are they?

**Dom-** (informing) Mia well… she was quite until a few months ago when I got Gab. He got her to open up again and with…

**Letty-** (Wide eyed)...And with what?

Letty had no clue about Mia pregnancy.

**Dom-** (Smiling) Well…when you see her she's fill you in more.

**Letty-** (Smiling) Well good for her.

An hour later Rory arrived at Letty's but didn't let her about Gab yet.

**Dom-** (Asking) Are you going in your car or with me?

**Letty-** (Thinking) Um I'll ride in with.

DOM'S 2011 ESCALADE-NIGHT:

In the car riding to the races was quiet. Left in their own thoughts. Letty finally broke the silence with a question for Dom.

**Letty-** (nervous) Who exactly knows I'm back and alive?

**Dom-** (Thinking) Well Mia of course, She told the team. As for an one else I don't know.

**Letty-** (On a sigh) Okay…

**Dom-** (Frowning) Hey baby you okay? If you don't want to go we can turn around and have our reunite at yours or mines.

**Letty-** (Softly) You don't mind?

**Dom-** (Shocked) NO… If the queen don't want to be at the races then we don't go. I wouldn't feel right if I made you go and you felt uncomfortable being there.

**Letty-** (Smiling)Ok thanks. Let's go to my place so our kids are with us.

**Dom-** (Cheerful) Of course anything for MY queen. Sounds perfect.

They turned around and headed to Letty's place.

**Dom-** (Informed) I'll call Mia and tell her tell her change of plans.

Dom dialed Mia's cell.

**Mia-** (Greeting) Hello…

**Dom-** (Greeting) Hey Mia it's Dom

**Mia-** (Antsy) WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!

**Dom-** (Laughing) Change of plans are going to meet at Letty's.

**Mia-** (Shock) Oh ok!

**Dom-** (Informing) I'll text you the address when we I get there.

**Mia-** (Happy) Okay sounds good to me.

**Dom-** (Calmly) Alright see you guys soon.

They reached letty's place again.

**Rory-** (Frowning) Hey guys did you forget something?

**Dom- **(Shaking his head) No I changed my mind I want Her all to myself and have the guys and Mia are coming here to see her and the kids.

Dom told Rory as he winked at Letty to let her know he was cool about missing the races and that everything would be ok again.

**Dom-** (Smiling) I'll go txt Mia and the guys the address now to come over

**Letty-** (Smiling) Good idea. Rory can you help me with the twins?

**Rory-** (Nervous then confused) Yeah... I gotcha talk to you anyways. Wait twins?

**Letty-** (Laughing) SHIT! WHAT DID I DO NOW!... why is it that I'm the older one here but I'm always getting bitched at? AND YES TWINS.I'll Explain upstairs.

**Rory-** (Excited) OH MY GOD! and no its sisterly you get what I'm saying?

**Letty-** (Getting the hint) Oooh ok come on.

She kissed Dom.

**Letty-** (Whispering) We'll be right back.

**Dom-** (Whining) Okay hurry back. I don't want to miss you too much.

Letty shook her head and laughed saying.

**Letty-** (Laughing) Papi I'm just getting the kids ready. I'm not going out the door!

Upstairs Letty and Rory got the twins ready to meet the team.

**Letty- **(Cooing) Gabryle, baby this is your tia Rory. (Smiling) Rory meet your nephew Gabryle.

Letty introduced them.

**Rory-** (Holding his Little hand) Hello Gabryle. (Softly) His precious Letty.

Letty- (Smile) Thanks

Silence filled the room.

**Rory-** (Nervous) Leticia…

**Letty-** (Annoyed) OH GOD WHAT?

**Rory-** (Bitting her lip) Bebe called this afternoon.

**Letty-** (Shocked) WHAT! I CANT BELIEVE THAT B…(Looking at her boys)WITCH HAD THE NERVE TO CALL YOU.

**Rory-** ( Calmly) Letty calm -

**Letty-** (getting angry) CALM DOWN? YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS!

**Rory-** (Trying again) Letty she is our-"

**Letty-** (Warning) Aurora Diem Ortiz I SWEAR IF YOU SAY OUR SISTER…I'll hurt you!

**Rory-** (Pleading then laughing) Letty come on… and anyways since YOU said it so I don't need to.

**Letty-** (Annoyed) DID SHE NEED MONEY OR SOMETHING?

**Rory-** (On a sigh) in town and she heard we had kids and… well wants to meet them and see Gio.

**Letty-** (Angry) HELL… NO! Rory she walked walked out on US when she knew we needed her. She doesn't have ANY rights to our us or kids including Gio.

**Rory-** (Softly) Letty that was 20yrs are family.

**Letty-** (Deadly calmly) Look she maybe blood but that does make her MINES anymore NOT after what I found out today (Pause) and where did this whole 'She family' BS come from?

**Rory-** (Confused) What did she do? (paused) How is Gab alive?...(Head low and softly) Gio has been asking about her.

**Letty-** (Angry) She had that damn doctor switch him with another preemie that died when I broke down. Elyjah was working that case because that wasn't that first time that happened hospital called Dom when we left to France. That's all Dom told me.

**Rory-** (Frowning) How if they were on the running?

**Letty-** (Smiling) They did this HUGE heist in Rio and they bought their freedom.

**Rory-** (Laughing shaking her head) Oh... Well we need to go back downstairs before your man has a heart attack. Come on Kaedyn.

**Letty-** (Smiling) Let's go see daddy Gab.

While the women was upstairs the doorbell ringed. It was Leon with Emma,Vince and Mia and Jesse.

**Mia-** (Excitely walking in) OK WHERE ARE THEY?

**Dom-** (Laughing) Well hi to you too. They are getting ready upstairs

**Mia-** (lend to kiss his cheek) Sorry...Hi Dom.

**Vince-** (Carrying some bags) Yo Dom I hope it was ok that we brought Corona's with us.

**Dom-** (Smacking his back in greeting) Yeah Vince.

**Vince-** (Looking around) Where's the kitchen?

**Dom-** (Pointing) Straight ahead.

Letty and Rory appeared with the twins on their hips.

**Mia-** (Squealed) OH MY GOD LETTYYYYY!

**Letty-** (Laughing) MIA!

The girls ran into each other's arms after Gab was placed on Rory's other hip.

**Letty-** (Wide eyed) Wait…O MY GOD PREGNANT?

**Mia-** (Blushing) I guess Dom didn't fill you in on that.

**Letty-** (Sarcastically) UM NOO! CONGRATS GIRL.

**Mia-** (Hugging Letty again) Thanks oh my god letty I'm so ecstatic that you're here.

**Rory-** (Pipped in) That makes all of us.

**Mia-** (Wide eyed) LETTY IS THAT?…

**Letty-** (Laughing) Yeah Mia meet your nephew. Kaedyn Dominic Toretto.

She told mia while she placed him in her arms.

**Letty-** (Smiling) You got him?

**Mia-** (Teary eyed) Yeah…

Just as Letty put Kaedyn in Mia's arms the guys appeared from the kitchen

**Vince-** (Joking) Is that my Spunky?

**Letty-** (Shocked) NO WAY… ARE YOU?

**Vince-** (Smiling) I'm much better now that your home.

An hour past and things seemed to be like old times.

**Letty-** (Grabbing Gab) Do you guys know what you're having? Any names?

**Mia-** (Smiling as she rubbed her bump) YUP! A girl. Karleigh Leticia Kaiser.

**Letty-** (Teary eyed) It's beautiful

**Mia-** ( Tears in her eyes as well) Thanks, I knew you'd like it. (Softly and still rubbing her bump) I just hope I'm good.

**Letty-** (Waving her off laughing) Oooh Mi I doubt you'll have a problem in the parent department. Remember you took care of us.

**Mia-** (Laughing) Thanks. I do. (Paused looking at Kaedyn)) He is truly beautiful and it seems very well behaved too.

**Rory-** (laughed) He is like Dom a stubborn Culo (Butt)

Everyone laughed.

**Dom-** (Sounding hurt) HEY...

**Letty-** ( Giggling kissing Dom's Pouty lips) That's okay baby I love your stubborn Culo (Butt)

A few hour after the team left.

**Dom-** (Jokingly)Well, I'm going to go now for real this time. Its get late and since you showed up at the shop I didn't finished my paperwork and it needs to get finished by tomorrow

**Letty-** (Jokingly) Well you had to find out I was back from the died sooner or later.

**Dom-** (Laughing) Well do want me to leave Gab here tonight. I'm sure he won't mind staying since his already upstairs asleep.

**Letty-** (Smalling) Yes I would like that. (Moving very close to Dom seductively) Can big Dom stay the night too?

**Dom-** (Teasing) Only if you insist.

Letty kissed Dom in a passionate kiss that she know that Dom couldn't break free from.

**Letty-** (In between kissing) Oh-I -Do.

**Dom-** (In between kissing) Letty-you- said-you-wanted-to- take-things-slow.

**Letty-** (Seductive smile) I do but tonight that's out the window.

**Dom-** (Pulling back ) What about the boys?

** Letty- **(Laughing) Dom the kids are asleep. (Challenging him) Don't say you don't want to because you could never lie to me.

**Dom-** (Nervous) Letty I don't have any on me.

**Letty-** (Seductively) That's never stopped us in the past.

**Dom-** (Smirking) Oh ho oh Miss Ortiz I see your still a naughty little thing.

**Letty-** (Whispering in his ear) Oh you beg your ass papa.

Letty lead Dom to the room for a long needed night.


	22. First night and busted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY MY WONDERFUL READERS/NEW FRIENDS I'V GOT SOME SAD NEWS TO TELL YOU. I LOST EVERY SINGLE THING ON MY IPOD TOUCH INCLUDING THE REST OF THIS STORY. NOW THAT ACTUALLY MIGHT BE A GREAT THING OR IT STILL IS BAD NEWS. YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING WHY THE BACKUP DIDN'T WORK WELL... IT STARTED OFF WITH A MESSAGE I KEPT GETTING WHEN I TRIED USING MY ITUNES STRAIGHT FROM THE IPOD IT'S SELF WHICH SAID INVALID ADDRESS** **THEN STUPID ME PRESSED:ERASE ALL CONTENT AND SETTINGS . WHICH MADE ME LOSE EVERY DAMN THING .I'VE GOTTEN MYSELF SICK FROM STRESS. SO PLEASE STAY WITH ME I PROMISE I'LL FINISH THIS STORY:(**

ebi pers- Lol I'm aware of my mistakes and the one I'll more than sure will made in the future because I do this at night thanks to my weird schedule and how my brain works faster then I type. I'll just say this is a rough drafted story for feedback. I did the whole Mia Vince thing because I have been crushing on Matt Schultze for years and thought it would give a different twist to the story and plus in fast five it was clear he still was in love with her. THANKS FOR FAVORING MY STORY.

EMILY0908- I am glad your enjoying this story.

Gingermegs- Bebe DEFINITELY has something up her sleeve and your see soon what. It makes me happy you love it. It's ok. I just thought I lost you there for a moment.

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- Okay that sucks but thanks for the PM. Letty and Dom WILL GET NAUGHTY IN THIS CHAPTER. i hope the K key is working now;) those two car and the undercover one Mia and Rory used are some of my faves. rambling is perfectly fine with me.

MA-SEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THE FLASHBACK.

FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT BEFORE-NIGHT:

After Letty lead Dom into her room. Dom pushed her up against the now closed door and pinned her arms above her head. Letty know this act and was ready for him to be rough with her but what he did instead shocked her lend in with Softly and passionately kiss.

**Letty-** (Thought) This might've been that chick's doing. What was her her name?... Note to self: Thank her.

Dom slowly moved from her lip to her nibbling from her ear area down to her neck being encouraged my the moans coming from Letty.

**Dom-** (mumbled from the crock of her neck) Damn baby I've miss you so damn much.

**Letty-** (Moaned) Make love to me papi.

**Dom-** (Mumbled still in the crock of her neck) That's the plan baby.

Dom quickly and smoothly stripped Letty down to her silk panties and bra kissing as he did so. Then with his lips still on her he worked on his clothes.

**Dom-** (Whispered in her ear and he went to her silk panties) So wet baby.

**Letty-** (Moaned) It's all for you papi. All for you Papi...

Dom kissed and sucked every inch of her body try to remember the spots that drove her wild. When Dom knew she was ready he stripped fully he position himself at her entrance and when he was ready he slowly pushed in her groaned the tighten.

**Dom-** (Groaned) Damn baby your so fucken tight.

**Letty-** (Laugh) Well when you haven't had any for a long time like I have then yeah.

Letty and Dom went at it all night long.

FLASHBACK END:

LETTY' PLACE-DAY:

The next morning woke up after a blissful night. Letty opened her eyes afraid to see if she was alone. a familiar voice and hands put her at ease.

**Dom-** (Sleepy Smile) Good morning gorgeous…

**Letty-** (Sleepy Smile) Hey yourself handsome, I was afraid you were a FANTASTIC dream last night.

**Dom-** (Laugh) That's funny I thought the same thing about you.

They kissed and it almost lead to the seventh time around until the front door opened. Rory was heard with Gio and Emma.

**Rory-** (Yelling) Letty we're home! I want to hear how it went last night. (Pause) Letty?...Girl are you?

**Letty-** (Shocked) OH SHIT! She's home.

**Rory-** Girl you st-"

Rory opened the door to Letty's room just as Dom zipped his pants and Letty tie her robe. Both looked like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

**Rory-** (Laughing) OH GEEZZZ! you two just couldn't wait a couple of days. could you?

**Letty-** (Stuttering) Rory. I.I can-

**Rory-** Letty don't even try to explain.I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna know.

Rory walked to the door then turned around.

**Rory-** (Smiling) Oh I brought breakfast for everyone that included you to Dom.

**Dom-** (Softly) Thanks...

**Rory-** (Shaking her head laughing) Don't worry about it. Its amazing how two just couldn't wait not even a full 48hrs before jumping the sakes again. That's why I took the kids to Brian's and Leon's last night.

**Dom-** (Pointed and laugh at Letty) It was All her fault .

**Letty-** (Shocked) Oh and you didn't complain so don't even try that innocent shit with me.

**Rory-** (Laughing) Alright you two. Just hurry and come eat.

Six minutes later they walked out the room.

**Dom-** (Kissing Letty' forehead) Imma check up on Gab. He can be a heavy sleeper.

After Dom left to check the boys.

**Rory-** (Pouring them both coffee) So what happens now?

**Letty-** (Drinking her coffee)I don't know.

**Rory-** (Sarcastically) Ok so you decide to sleep with him instead of figuring how you're going to deal with(Show two fingers) TWO KIDS.

**Letty-** (Annoyed) I KNOW RORY. We got in the heat of the moment and it just happened.

**Rory-** (Sarcastically) So what you let him take advantage of you?

**Letty-** (Smirking) Well… actually I was the one who took advantage him this time.

**Rory-** (Grossed out) Oh geez girl.

**Letty-** (Acting innocent but failing) What you said you knew how we were back then.

They both laughed but they stopped laugh when they heard Dom coming downstairs.

**Dom-** (Cheerfully) Guess who else was up?

**Letty-** (Squealing as she went grab Gabryle from Dom) GOOD MORNING MY BABIES! (Asking the twins) How did my boys sleep last night?

**Rory-** (Smirking and drinking her coffee) Probably not as good as their mommy and daddy did.

Letty gave her a eye shot.

**Rory-** (Laughing) Sorry I'm done.

**Dom-** (Laughing) Well as much as I'd like to stay in this conversation but I gotta finish paper work. You got gab?

**Letty-** (Softly) Ok. Yeah. See you later?

**Dom-** (Had a brief kiss with Letty) Alright. Yes see you guys later. Dom kissing his boys and said goodbye.

After Dom left. Rory had to let Letty know the plans for the day.

**Rory-** (Informed) Today we gotta go dress shopping.

**Letty-** (Confused) Dress shopping?

**Rory-** (A DUh look) You know for my wedding. (Laughing at the face Letty made) Come on I gotta get a dress.

**Letty-** (Whining) Do I have to?...

**Rory-** (Laughing and rolling her eyes) YES... You are teaching my child to be such a tomboy.

They walked to the living room where little Emma was playing in her pin.

**Letty-** (Cooed) Hi mariposa. (Butterfly)

Emma looked up from her toy in her hand to Letty and started smiling and throwing her hands around in excitement seeing her aunt.

**Rory-** (Laughing) Do you know when I told Leon the we had to go D.R.E.S.S S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G she started throwing herself around.

**Letty-** (Cooed) Mariposa (Butterfly) you don't want to go dress shopping?

Emma made face disgusting and spitting sound then sound like she was telling them off which made Letty and Rory laugh.

**Rory-** (Pointing at Emma) See...

**Letty-** (laughing) Point well taken. so who will watch the twin and Gio?

**Rory-** (Quickly) Leon and Vince. (All forgetting) Oh Mia will be meeting us at the place.

After getting ready they where off to shop.


	23. mystery things and wedding shopping

AUTHOR'S NOTE: LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITE COMEDIAN'S SAID IN LAIR LAIR "I'M KICKING MY OWN ASS" I FIXED HALF MY IPOD ISSUES WHICH DIDN'T NEED THE STUPID MEASURES I TOOK. AND I GOT HALF OF MY INFO BACK BUT NOT THE WRITING WHICH IS FINE BECAUSE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CLOSE TO THE END WITH THIS STORY BUT I DID FIND MY BACKUP ELSE WHERE SO ALL WAS NOT REALLY LOSE. THANKS GINGERMEGS AND LOVE INK. NOW THE STILL SUCKY PART WERE MY NOTE ARE STILL GONE:( O WELL NO USE IN CRYING OVER SOMETHING YOU CAN'T FIX. SORRY FOR THE WAIT THE COMPUTER AND I ARE NOT SEEING THING THE SAME WAY. THE DRESS, EMMA'S SHOES AND JEWELRY ARE THE BOLD ONES IN MY PROFILE INFO.

Gingermegs- OH THE DRESS SHOPPING DRAMA JUST STARTED

Love Ink- thanks I did half of it before I had that iPod drama then it just came to me.

LETTY'S PORSCHE CAYENNE SUV-DAY:

After Rory convinced both Letty and Emma to go shopping the five got into Letty's SUV. While Rory double checked the kids Letty looked out her rear view and noticed a unmarked truck which would be know as the feds a cross the street from her house. Letty found this weird because Brian had informed her that they would be watching her again. Then the thought of job she and Leon secretly did in Berlin before they found the rest of the team in Mackay, Australia. Rory got in the passengers seat and noticed the suden change.

**Rory-** (Frown) Letty... You alright?

Letty looked away from the rear view Yeah to look at Rory.

**Letty-** (shaking her head) Yeah. Yeah lets get the twins to the guys.

**Rory-** (Informed) ok well while you were getting the twins ready I call Mia and i told her that we should all drive in one car since we are getting there earlier then I told her.

Letty nodded and drove to drop off her boys.

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT-DAY:

After dropping off the twin at Mia and Vince's. The now four headed out to the bouquet. After a forty minute ride the finally made it the small bouquet. the four got looked around and saw another unmarked car but tried to brush it off for the moment.

**Letty-** (Complaint) FINALLY...(Shaking her head) can they have gotten a more cheesier name then 'Love at first sight'

**Mia-** (Laughing) Oh Letty stop being such a sour puss.

**Letty-** (Smirk joking) Mia last I check I didn't have anything hanging down there and I'm NOT sour.

**Rory-** (Wide eyed covering Emma's ears) LETICIA!

**Letty-** (Laughing and acting innocent) What... she started.

They headed inside but not before Emma did one of her famous cry.

**Rory-** (Warning) Emma...

Emma started kicking and thrashing in her mother's arms

**Rory-** (Warning) Emma Brynn Keagan quit it right now!

**Letty-** (Trying to grab Emma) Here let me take her while you look.

**Rory-** (Snapped) No! She needs to learn to stop this. (Calmly) Sorry... I already found my dress but I gotta find her and your and Mia's.

**Mia-** (Squealed) LOOK AT THIS DRESS FOR EME'S SHE WOULD SO PRECIOUS ON HER!

Rory and Letty looked at the small dress in her hand then looked at each other.

Letty laughed and grabbing both the small dress and a still crying Emma.

**Letty-** (Cooing) Come on marposa (butterfly) lets be a brave girl try this on.

After six minutes the two reappeared with the dress on a angry face Emma.

**Rory-** (Smile) Okay she is done.

**Letty-** (Remembering) Oh and I saw a cute flower head and shoes that would look cute to match.

After get the dress off Emma and placing her on in the stroller. Rory paid for Emma's things then Letty took the bag a put in the SUV. While looking in the store Rory reminded the on the colors and styles to look for.

**Rory-** (Informed) Remember the color scheme is the sunset colors since it's on the beach look for short or flowy styles.

Letty wasn't paying too much attention since she already know what to look for. While looking Letty noticed two woman coming. One looked much older the woman looked to have had a wig on with Jakie O type sunglasses and the other was a younger woman- A teenager with aviators on. Letty couldn't help but notice the way the teenager was acting- scared,afraid. The girl kept her head sure not to make any eye contact with anyone. Letty quickly tried to look for a dress so she wouldn't look to obvious. She found a great dress. Not realising it she bumped right into the girl she was looking at.

**Teenager-** (Panicked) I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you. I.I-

**Older woman-** (Yelling) SOPHIA WHAT DID I TELL YOU?

Letty was shocked at the way the older woman was acting and how scared and nervous the teenager had gone.

**Letty-** (Shocked) Ma'am it's fine I'm not hurt. I too wasn't watching my footing.

**Older woman-** (To Letty) I'm So sorry (Looking at the teenager grinding her teeth) This would happen again. (Yanking the girl) LET'S GO!

The two stormed out the bouquet. Yelling would be heard in the parking lot. Upon hearing the Yelling Mia and Rory found a not so happy Letty.

**Mia-** (Confused) Hey what was that all about.

**Letty-** (Angry) I don't know but I'm call the police.

**Rory-** (On a sigh) They sped off already. (Smile) Love that Dress.

**Mia-** (Smiling) I agree and there's a flower that would match great.

**Rory-** (Smiling) Ready to see my dress.

the girls nodded and Rory tried on her whole outfit on and all three woman teared up. Both Letty's and Mia's dresses were bought while Rory had to alter her so her dress stayed at the bouquet. they all get back in the SUV and drove home.


	24. A lesson learned and Fast plans

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW OVER 2,000 HITS AND OVER 500 VISITORS. I'M IN TEARS. I FEEL BLESSED TO HAVE SUCH AN AMAZING SET OF PEOPLE TO READ MY STORY. I HOPE NO ONE GET MAD AT ME FOR THIS CHAPTER. I NEEDED DRAMA BEFORE HAPPINESS COMES.

Gingermegs- I know My cousin when she was little would act like Emma. That's where I got the idea from. Letty will have few more run ins with the girl (I don't know just yet how many)

Xsparklesthemagicalunicornx- The wedding will be in the two chapters. I just gotta figure it out alil. You answer to an old question will be answered here;)

THANKS TASHANA AMBROSIA. I AM REALLY HAPPY YOU HELP ME WITH IDEAS.

MA- RAPE AND ABUSE.

BEBE'S WAREHOUSE-DAY:

After the run in with with Letty. Agent. Monica Fuentes aggressively pulled and hysterical Audrina in the warehouse.

**Monica-** (Yelling) BEATRISE!... GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!...

**Bebe-** (Annoyed) Monica what the hell are you two doing back. You were suppose to be watching Letty and Rory. The guys are still at Letty's place and they haven't come back yet.

**Monica-** (Angry and Throwing Audrina at Bebe's feet) Well I'd still be there if it wasn't for this idiot running directly into Letty at the boutique today.

**Bebe-** (Yanking Audrina up and yelling) YOU. DID. WHAT?

**Audrina-** (Sobbing) I.I'm. so. sorry...

**Bebe-** (Slapping Audrina then Throwing her in her jail-like cell) SHUT UP! When are you going to learn. (Dialing a number on her cellphone) Yeah. Audrina needs another lesson. You two need to get your asses here NOW!

**Audrina-** (Running to the bars pleading) PLEASE... IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO.

**Bebe-** (Choking Audrina through the bars) You need to learn like I did.

twenty minutes later two Jamaican man that looked very much like Tej and Roman came into the warehouse with creepy gins plastered on their dark skinned faces.

**Tej's look alike(Seth)-** (Mocking) Awww pumpkin you missed us already?

**Roman's Look alike(Demetrius)-** (Laughing) Of course she did other wise boss lady wouldn't have called.

**Bebe-** (Annoyed) SETH, DEMETRIUS! JUST HANDLE HER ALREADY! (Smiling at Audrina's horrified face) Have fun toots. (Looking at the boys) take all the time you need.

Bebe and Monica walked away to meet Trinity in the office to discuss the plans for the kidnappings.

AUDRINA'S CELL- DAY:

After Bebe and Monica left Audrina with the two men.

**Audrina-** (Backing against the wall and Stuttering) Guys you don't. Don't wanna do this.

**Demetrius-** (Brushing against Audrina's face) You see that's where your wrong sweet cheeks.

The next thing Audrina knew she was pushed on the cot while Demetrius and Seth ripped her clothes off and being man handled by the two man from front and back. Demetrius held Audrina from behind while Seth assaulted Audrina from her front.

**Audrina-** (Tearful pleading) PLEASE... I'M SORRY. I'M SO SO SORRY. I'LL BE GOOD FROM NOW ON JUST PLEASE STOP!

**Demetrius-** (Choking her from his position and Snarled) NOT A CHANCE IN HELL LITTLE BITCH! WE HAVE ORDERS AND WE INTEND TO FOLLOW THROUGH WITH IT.

The two men pushed their manhood's into Audrina in both angles and started the low and torturous rape and beating for the next two hours. Once they were satisfied they re-clothed and exited the cell while Audrina's body racked from hard sobs.

**Seth-** (Knead in front of her chin) I hope the three of us can do this again soon.

Audrina yanked her face away to stare at the opposite wall but not fast enough to see Demetrius blow her a kiss with a disgusting smirk on his face. After they Left Audrina wrapped the new sheet over her battered naked body and laid on her floor with a pillow and cried herself to sleep.

BEBE'S OFFICE-DAY:

Seth and Demetrius waltzed themselves into Bebe's office with Grins on their face.

**Seth-** (Smiling) Anything else you us to do boss lady?

**Bebe-** (One eyebrow up) You handled Audrina already?

**Demetrius-** (Laughing) The little bitch sung like a bird and most likely crying her little eyes out to sleep.

**Monica-** (Informed) Well we need to work faster thanks to her stunt she pulled today. Now Letty will be on edge even more. Toretto,Kaiser, and Keagan are very over protective of their women. So that mean they will up their games so we gotta work extremely fast if you want your son back and to finally get yours and Trinity's pay backs. If we play our cards right this whole thing will fall right into our hands.

**Bebe-** (Looking at the men) That's were you boys come in.

LETTY'S PLACE-EVENING:

After Letty dropped everyone one off and Mia agreed to watch the twins for the night. Letty went home. Went to her closet and pulled out a box fulled with girl baby thing then sat on her bed to look at the contents inside. A few hours later Letty was still looking at the baby clothes when Dom finally came by.

**Dom-** (Softly and coming to the bed to sit) Yeah. Where the boys?

**Letty-** (Softly) With Mia and Vince tonight.

**Dom-** (Frowning) Hey you alright baby? Why do you have Emma's baby things here?

**Letty-** (Tears) Dominic we need to talk.


	25. Her eyes and Double

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SO SORRY LADIES BUT I NEEDED AUDRINA TO HAVE THIS KIND OF LIFE SO WHEN SHE IS FINALLY REUNITED WITH THE TEAM AND THIS HIT THE ROOF FOR PAY BACK. OH I NEVER SAID THIS BUT I NAMED HER AFTER THE GIRL FROM THE SHOW THE HILLS. I LOVED THE NAME AND PLUS IT SOUNDS LIKE ADRENALINE.I'M WEIRD I OH AND MIA IS EIGHT MONTHS ALONG. MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW-5-26-11 AND MY FATHER IS COMING IN SO THIS WEEKEND I WILL NOT UPLOAD BUT I'LL STILL BE READING.

Xsparklesthemagicalunicorx- SORRY the chapter was extremely intense I know but it's actually is less graphic then I had plan on it to be originally. It's baby time in this chapter. Thanks for the encouragement to keep going;)

Tashana Ambrosia- It's been some time before any rescues happen. You may hate what happens in this chapter if you loved the Thanks once again;)

Gingermegs- Sorry but THE TALK is short lived in the beginning and it well some time before the reunite comes.

LETTY'S PLACE-NIGHT:

After the massive incident in the bouquet Letty knew she had to tell him about Audrina.

**Dom-** (Concerned) What is it baby?

**Letty-** (Informed) Today at the bouquet I ran into this girl. (Pause) Dom she was so boney and scared shitless of what I think was here mother and I say that because we bumped into each other and the woman was totally spastic. Yelling at the poor girl and yanked her out of the place.

**Dom-** (Shocked) Did you report it?

**Letty-** (Shook her head) No... She musta had a person in the car because they quickly sped off.

**Dom-** (Softly) Oh... So is that why your holding on to Emma's baby blanket?

**Letty-** (Softly) ... Dom I gotta tell you something... (Her cellphone rings) Hello?... Vince calm down whats going on? (Pause in shocked) Okay we will meet there.

**Dom-** (Panicked) What's going on?

Letty- (On one breath) Mia's water broke while she was taking the boys a bath. We gotta go.

QUEENSLAND CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL-NIGHT:

After the team had been at the hospital in a matter of minutes after they got Vince's panicked call. It had been hours since anyone had given them any updates on Mia and it made Dom feel like he was going to need to be in a padded room soon.

**Dom-** (Pacing the waiting room) What's taking so long?

**Letty-** (From her seat claimly) It takes time papi. (Joking) Come sit before you burn a hole in the floor.

**Dom-** (On a sigh) She is early. she still has two months atleast until the baby is due.

**Letty-** (Small smiling) Papi I was six months and our boys made it. I think Rory had Emma early as well and she's fine. Mia is a Toretto she can pull through.

Mean in Room#2424

**Dr. Kohlby McKinley-** (Calmly) Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kaiser. I'm Dr. Kohlby McKinley. (Looking at Mia's charts) I see that you experiencing some contraction. How far along are they?

**Mia-** (On a contraction) Pretty. damn. close. AHHHH...

**Vince-** (Nervous) She is only eight months. Isn't their some type of drug to stop this?

**Dr. McKinley-** (Grabbing a sonography machine) Let's see what could be the cause of this. Shall we? (Squeezing the gel on Mia's naked stomach) This might be really cold

**Mia-** (Crying pleading) Please she's too early. I don't want her to come this ...

Dr. McKinley looked and occasional clicked the mouse. Dr. McKinley's face changed with every click. It started to make Mia very scared.

**Mia-** (Gasping) Is my daughter okay?

**Dr. McKinley-** (Smiling) She is perfect!... But I see why your in labor. She has some company and your girls wanna meet mommy and daddy already.

**Vince-** (Confused) Did you say company? girls? are you tell us we are having twin girls?

**Dr. McKinley-** (Showing them the image of their twin) Yup see for yourselves.

four hours later Mia had two healthy baby girls.

**Dr. McKinley-** (Smiling) I'll get the rest of your family and I'll be sure not to mention your other daughter.

Dr. McKinley entered the waiting room.

**Dr. McKinley-** (Smiling) I'm guess you all are here for Mrs. Kaiser?

**Letty-** (Excited) Yes. Yes we are.

**Dr. McKinley-** (Informing happily) Room#2424.

everyone thanked her and went to see Mia.

**Dom-** (Sweetly) Hey sweetie... How you feeling? (Looking at the baby in Mia's arm and teared up) Oh Amia... she's amazing. (Cooing) Hi Karleigh...

**Mia-** (Giggling ) This isn't Karleigh. (Yelling) Vince baby you can come out now...

**Vince-** (Smiling) We were just looking at ourselves in the mirror.

**Letty-** (confused) Okay if that not isn't Karleigh then who is that and does Vince have... (Wide eyed) OH MY GOD!...

**Mia-** (Laughing) Everyone meet our daughters. (Pointing to Vince) That is Karleigh Leticia Kaiser and...(Smiling at the baby in her arms) this little one is Aubrianna Gia Kaiser.

The twin looked identical but what told them apart were their eye's. Karleigh had the Toretto deep chocolate eyes while Aubrianna had the Ocean blue eyes like Vince did with the tan complexion they both shared.

**Letty-** (Bouncing) Give me. I wanna be greedy.

Mia handed her Aubrianna and Letty's heart sank. Those eyes were like Audrina's eyes.

**Letty-** (Choked out) Hi... Aubri I'm your Tia Letty.


	26. Something old, new, borrowed and blue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE ON MONDAY LIKE SOME OF YOU KNOW. I HAD ALOT OF ISSUES. THANKS ALL FOR THE BDAY WISHES;~*  
**

Xsparklesthemagicialunicorx- I was going for one girl but I was doing the other chapters and their is a light joke about twins in one so I did so sorry I didn't upload yesterday I had issues with this one and had unexpected great things happen this weekend.

Love Ink- Anytime! the ending was cut off so it will be in the flashback in this one.

Gabi- If you are still read this. I want to thank you for the love from Brazil. Do you speak Portuguese? Can you private message me your answer?

Tashana Ambrosia- I'm trying to figure out how to figure out the next

Gingermegs- I am trying to bring him with the girl more so Vince has his his daddy moments very soon;)

FLASHBACK-NIGHT:

**Mia-** (Keeping an eye on Letty and her daughter Aubrianna) Guys... can you give us a few minutes? please...

The team minus Dom got the clue to Mia's request. The team quickly left knowing clearly what was going to happen. Vince kissed Karleigh then pacing her in Mia's arms.

**Vince-** (Whispering against her hair then a kiss) You sure about this Amia?

**Mia-** (Smiling) Vincent it's okay baby. I just wanna talk to Letty. I wanna just talk that's all.

Vince nodded then left the room where the mother of his twin girls stayed, his twin girls and Letty. After the door closed Mia noticed Letty hadn't budged from where she sat at the foot of Mia's bed.

**Letty-** (Teary whisper) She's perfect Mia.

**Mia-** (Softly question) Does she look like her?

**Letty-** (Chocked) Yes...So much like her. (Pause. Whipping her eyes) God I'm so sorry. That's THE LAST THING you should hear.

**Mia-** (On a sigh) Letty I'm not going to you that I'm not mad the both of you for doing that and it's NOT because you two slept together but because you guys did it while Dom was in Lompoc...And I know you guys didn't do it intentionally but still.

Letty nodded in understanding.

**Letty-** (Concerned) So what happened?

**Mia-** (Softly) I was bathing the twins and Keadyn COMPLETELY FLIPPED OUT! I guess I expected it because he hasn't really been with us over night without you around.

Letty went to speak when Aubrianna start to fuss.

**Letty-** (Giggling) I see someone is like her daddy already. Here give me my other precious niece while you feed her.(Switching ) Hello...Karleigh. I'm your Tia Letty. (aunt)

**Mia-** (Positioning Aubrianna in her arms) Come here my angel let's feed you.

Just then Letty's phone rung.

**Letty-** (Looking at Karleigh while on the phone)Hello?...Oh how are you?...Yes in two still coming?... Good! I'll see you then bye

END OF FLASHBACK:

LETTY'S PLACE-DAY:

Two months after the birth of Mia and Vince's girls Rory and Leon's wedding . Letty had HUGE plans for Rory and Leon's wedding.

**Letty-** (On the phone) So what time are you arriving at again?...Okay so I'll pick you up then.

After she hung up her cellphone she flopped on the couch next to Gio.

**Letty-** (Scuffing his hair) Whatcha watching there little man?

**Gio-** (Mouthful of cereal) Animaniacs. Daddy bwought my the EVE.

**Letty-** (Laughing and shaking her head) You mean he BOUGHT YOU THE DVD.

**Gio-** (Mad) That what I said Titi... (Aunty)

**Letty-**(Smile) Yeah you did little man.

**Gio-** (Softly) Titi...Will my mommy be at the edding?

**Letty-** (On a sigh) Little man I don't think your mommy will at wedding. I'm sorry... I'll see you later.

**Mia-** (Holding Karleigh and walking into the family room) Are going to get the surprises?

**Letty-** (Walking to the pin where her twins slept) You got them for awhile?

**Vince-** (Feeding Aubrianna) Would you go before your late and we gotta hear Rory bitch.

An hours later Letty was at the Mackay airport awaiting her two secret guest.

**Letty-** (Smiling greeting) Hello... I'm happy you guys finally made it. Aurora is going to be over the moon that your here.

A few hours after Letty picked up she and the team were on two seprate private jet to wedding site. On the guys plane Vince was extremely nervous

**Vince-** (Nervous) Dominic can we talk?

**Dom-** (Concern) Yeah... Is everything alright?

**Vince-** (Shaking) I wanna ask you...

**Dom-** (Smiling) You wanna ask my sister to marry you don't you?

**Vince-** (Shaking) Yes... and I was hoping...

**Dom-** (Laughing) Bro you better do it soon before your ass croaks on my sister. Welcome to the family OFFICIALLY.

**Vince-** (On a sigh) Thanks bro.

**Dom-** (Pat her shoulder) Let's go give Le his surprise.

on the women's plane.

**Rory-** (Nervous) Letty...

**Letty-** (Concerned) Hey... what's wrong?

**Rory-** (Stuttering) Do you think I'm making a wise choice marrying Leon?

**Letty-** (hand on Rory's) Do you love him?

**Rory-** (Tears) With every little bit of me.

**Letty-** (Smiling) Then you'll be fine.

**Rory-** (Hugging ) Thanks

**Letty-** (Smiling) Okay it's time for M.O.H duties.

**Letty-** (Giving her the earrings) Here's your something old.

**Mia-** (Giving her bracelet and necklace) Here is your something blue and new.

**Rory-** (Gasp) Mia... Letty... They are gorgeous!

**Letty-** (Smiling) walking to the private bedroom) And... here's your something borrowed.

**Rory-** (Gasped) Tia...

**Chloe-** (Tearful smile) Hola mi nena (Hello my baby girl)

INSPIRED BY I'LL STAND BY YOU- BY THE PRETENDERS

CATSEYE BEACH- EVENING:

Finally arrive on the beautiful beach of Catseye. the white sanded beach was accented with with wooden chair with a mix of Coral, orange and bright pink chiffon bows and wild flower pedals on the red roll out fabric that acted like a runway to the priest who stood under a wild flower wedding arch. When the time came Gio walked down first then Mia and Vince walked first with their twins in their arms, then Letty with Kaedyn and Jesse holding Gabryle then Dom who escorted Rory- since he had played a significant roll in her life. Who held a fussy ten month old Emma.

**Priest-** (Addressing everyone then Rory) We are gathered here today to join this two in holy matrimony. Do you Aurora Diem Ortiz take Leonardo Aayden Keagen to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold for richer or poor. Through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?

**Rory-** (Tear) I do.

**Priest-** (Addressing Leon) And do you Leonardo Aayden Keagen do you take Aurora Diem Ortiz to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold for richer or sickness and health as you both shall live?

**Leon-** (Tear) I do.

**Priest-** (Smiling) By the power invested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife. Leon may kiss you your wife.


	27. The panic

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. I HAVE OTHER STORY IDEAS-ONE OF THE IDEAS IS UP FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW. THIS IS A FILLER FOR THE MAIN EVENT SO IT'S A LITTLE SHORT.  
**

Gabi- I was think that about doing this story in Portuguese. I don't speak it but I want to at least have a go at it but first after I finish reading it in English then I'm going to rewrite it to correct my mistakes at just fix what I want then I will do it in Portuguese. You should get a profile. Come join the site. We don't. I changed the beach name.

Gingermegs- It will actually be two but I'm trying to figure it all out now. Thanks I LOVE MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ! Actually I'm OBSESSED .LOL any who I based my Letty off of what Michelle brings out towards kids even though Michelle had said she doesn't want. I'm still working on the second chapter.

CATSEYE BEACH-NIGHT:

After the ceremony everyone moved to the hotel party room for the reception for dancing, food and drinks.

**Chloe-** (Amazed) ¡Dio Mío! Mi hermano habría sido tan orgulloso de usted y Leticia. Si estuviera aquí. Sé que. (Oh my god! My brother would have been so proud of you and Leticia. If he were here. I know I am.)

**Rory-** (Smiling) Gracias tía. Me alegra que hayas podido estar aquí. Qué feliz estoy. Leon me hace feliz. Me estoy bendecido con él y Emma en mi vida. (Thank you aunt. I am glad you were able to be here. I am so happy Leon makes me so happy. I'm blessed to have him and Emma in my life.)

Letty walked up to the two.

**Chloe-** (Curious) ¿Así se casarse Leticia cuando crees que y Dominic? (So Leticia when do you think you and Dominic will get married?)

**Letty-** (Annoyed) Tía de Dios! No sé si Dom y están liestos para casarse después de todo lo que ha sucedido.(God Aunt! I don't know if Dom and I are ready to get married after everything that has happened)

**Chloe-** (Apology) I'm sorry.I shouldn't have pushed. I just want you to be happy.

**Letty-** (On a sigh. Apology) I know Tia... (Aunt) I shouldn't have snap.

**Chloe-** (Smiling) I'm going to take the children to the 's getting late for them.

**Rory-** (Frown) You sure?

**Chloe-** (Laughing) Sweetie I've have six children. I can handle them. enjoy yourselves.

An hour later Letty found Dom outside sitting on one of the chairs nursing a Corona.

**Letty-** ( on his lap) There he is...

**Dom-** (Joking) I hear France is nice this time of year.

The shared a laugh.

**Letty-** (Smirking) Is that our next stop?

**Dom-** (Joking) Maybe... (Afterthought) Vince is going to ask Mia to marry him.

**Letty-** (Shocked) NO SHIT!

**Dom-** (Softly) Nope he asked me on the jet ride here.

Letty laughed.

**Dom-** (Curious) What's so funny?

**Letty-** (Laughing) Nothing. It's just that everyone is getting married but us...AND WE ARE THE ONE'S WHO HAVE BEEN TOGETHER THE LONGEST.

**Dom-** (Sadly) Oh I see...

**Letty-** (Recurring) Oh come on papi... I don't need to get married to know you love me. I mean I would love to have your late name but I'm not upset because it hasn't happened.I love you and you here. We're together. We have two beautiful boys and an amazing family. That's what matter more to me.

**Dom-** (Loving) Where did go right in my life? I'm so blessed to have such a woman by my side and the mother of my children. I don't know what I would do if I lost you three again.

They share a passionate kiss. Then walked to the party hand and hand.

An other hour had passed when Chloe came running and crying in a panic. When made everyone extremely scared.

**Chloe-** (Screaming frantically) LETICIA!, DOMINIC!, AURORA!, LEONARDO! AMIA! VINCENT! BRIAN!

They all ran to the frantic woman.

**Dom-** (Panicked) What happened? Where are the children?

**Chloe-** (Sobbed) They are gone.

**Vince-** (shocked) WHAT! What happened Chloe?

**Chloe-** (Shaking) your girls are with Jesse upstairs. (Sobbed) Gio, The booys and Emma. some woman came with two big men and took them. They had guns and threatend me to keep quiet.

**Rory-** (Gasped) I can't believe this. My baby is nephews-

**Leon-** (Resuring) Hey. Hey we will get them back. I promise you. If its the last thing I do.

**Brian- **(With his phone out) I'm calling Lily. She's help us wit the the Australian PD.

** Agt Lily Bain-**(Answering happy) Hey...

**Brian-**(Shaking) Rae I need your help.

**Agt. Bain-**(Mocking concerned) What's up sweetie?...

**Brian-**(Angry) SOMEONE KIDNAPPED MY SON AND THREE OF HIS COUSIN'S WITH HIM!

**Agt. Bain-**(Trying to keep calm) Where did this occur? You need to give me details...

Meanwhile...

**Letty-** (anger) IMMA KILL HER!

**Rory-** (confused) Who? Do you know how took them?

**Letty- **(Clarified) TRINITY!


	28. The revenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY EVERYONE** **I STARTED TO LOSE WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS STORY AND I'VE BEEN WORKING ON MY SECOND STORY(Go check it out if you haven't yet) AND ONE FICTIONPRESS ON MY FIRST ORIGINAL STORY (NOT UP YET THOUGH)FOR THOSE DIDN'T KNOW. I AM ABOUT TO PEE MYSELF- I HEARD MAY 24 2013 IS FAST SIX! THAT'S THREE DAYS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY!... I CAN'T WAIT!  
**

Gingermegs-She does but you gotta read to see what really does go down with the kids and not Mia could be the total opposite. You just never know.::

Osho-Thanks for favoring this really mean a lot.

_FLASHBACK:_

**Dom-** (Shocked) You really think she would that?

**Letty-**(Duh ) Uh yeah. She tried killing me with Fenix. She was one of the reason I had to fake my 'Death'. The same reason I nearly lost my sons,OUR sons.(Fuming) When I find that kill lil bitch she'll wish she was dead. NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY FAMILY-ESPECIALLY MY SONS! SHE NEEDS TO PAY FOR THIS SHIT!

**Dom-**(Warning) Letty...

**Letty-**(Stern) No! She has to realize that this shit does fly well with me. Family, No or wants to hurt me by taking whats mine and hurting other to do so them then she will has to did with the bitchy Letty. I'm fight with gloves. If hers are off then her ass is died.

Letty stormed off with Dom on her tail. Meanwhile.

**Rory-** (angry) Leticia is right! Trinity is trouble. If it was someone else Karleigh and Abrianna would have been taken too. We need to find them soon before she...(Chocked) I can't even think of what that maniac is capable of.(Pause looking at ) I want my baby back. I want them all here.

Leon immediately comforted his newly wife.

**Leon-** (Soothing) Shhh...Baby the kids will be okay. Brian is on it now. Our baby girl will back in your arms very soon. Gio will be sitting watching his favorite cartoons on repeat and the twins will be cracking you us up as they do when they know no one can see them.

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

DSS PRIVATE JET-NIGHT:

After Agent Lily Rae Bain, Agent Sean Alderson and Agent Kyle Doyle arrived back on the private jet with the upset children.

**Agt. Bain-**(Directed) Take them in the back will I answer this please... (Answering happy) Hey...

**Brian-**(Shaking) Rae I need your help.

**Agt. Bain-**(Mocking concerned) What's up sweetie?...

**Brian-**(Angry) SOMEONE KIDNAPPED MY SON AND THREE OF HIS COUSIN'S WITH HIM!

**Agt. Bain-**(Trying to keep calm) Where did this occur? You need to give me details...

After hearing the known details of the information about the . Bains started to panic when she heard the children started to crying.

**Agt. Bain-**(Rushing) Sweetie I gotta run. I'll make some phone calls to the Australian PD right now for some help.

**Brian-**(On a sigh) Thanks. Please us find our kids. Bye...

**Agt. Bain-**(Choked) I will...Bye.

With that they hung up just in time to see the tall brod Irish Agt. Doyle coming from the back with scowled up face.

**Agt. Doyle-**(Scowled) Tá na páistí le pian. (Those kids are a pain)

**Agt. Bain-** ( Hobbs) Put the t.v. on for them. I have to call Hobbs to inform them that that job was done.

**Hobbs-**(Answering) Hobbs...

**Agt Bain-** (On a sigh) It's done.

**Hobbs-**(Smiling) Good work Lily

**Agt. Bain-**(Groaned) Brian is pissed about these kids. What do we do next?

**Hobbs-**(Instructed) You bring the little rug rats to tell her that they were taken from the island and found not too far from where she lives. Don't tell her that I ordered you to take them.

**Agt. Bain-**(On a sigh) Yes sir.

**Hobbs-**(Pouting) Oh and hurry home. The beds getting cold and I'm getting very lonely without you.

**Agt. Bain-**(Frown) I thought we agreed-

**Hobbs-**(Laughing) WE... did agree to anything.

**Agt. Bain**-(Groan) Whatever... Are you sure about this?

**Hobbs-**(Informed) I want Dom locked up!

**Agt. Bain-**(Confused) Why not take all the kids then. Why didn't you want Toretto's niece to be taken as well?

**Hobbs-**(Clarified) That would have lead them straight to us. I wanna catch this piece a shit off guard. They already think it's one of Ortiz sisters. They are going to be looking in the other direction so they won't see it coming.

**Agt. Bain-**(Sad) What about his sons?

**Hobbs-**(Confident) He has his mother and aunts and uncles. They won't need Toretto. All he will do is screw their lives up. I see it as saving them a world of hurt and humiliation.

**Agt. Bain-**(Shock) Luke!... You can't be serious about this?

**Hobbs-**(Snapped) He attacked my father and nearly killed him!...

**Agt. Bain-**(Confused) What?...

**Hobbs-**(Clarified) Linder. My father was the racer that hit Toretto's father the ended up killing him. Dom went after my father intending to kill him. He served a couple of years.

**Agt. Bain-**(Angry) So this is what this WHOLE DAMN THING IS ABOUT?... REVENGE!

**Hobbs-**(Yelling) JUST GET THE BRATS TO ELENA!

The phone died out which caused a loud frustrated groan from Agt. Bain.

**Agt. Alderson-**(Softly) What now?

**Agt. Bain-**(Angry) The drop off.


	29. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my wonderful readers.I am DEEPLY sorry for the delay in this story. I have moved, had NO laptop, had issue with ppl and other issues plus i've been working on a forum to post this story and other ones with alot of chages. If you want to continue read the story and others just pm me.


End file.
